Problems on the Road
by SumCoop
Summary: This is about the life of the fab 4, mainly about Ryan and Marissa but also a lot Summer and Seth. It is not all drama there is also alot fluff!
1. Screaming for help

Hey I'm new at this so I thought why don't I give it a try, please be honest about what you think if you hate it just say so.  
This all happens just when Johnny dies.

In the pool house:

Ryan: Hey are you alright? (Ryan talks to Marissa as they sit on his bed he holds her hand)

Marissa: Yeah I guess I don't really know, I mean I keep thinking if we had been there earlier if something would've happened then.

(Marissa pulls away her hand; Ryan looks very sad and comes closer to Marissa)

Ryan: I'm here for you, you know that right?

Marissa: Yeah I do, it's just...

Ryan: What?

Marissa: I think I don't really believe that he's really gone yet1

Ryan: Yeah I know what you mean.

(Ryan hugs Marissa and she starts crying without making any sound, and then they start making out, they obviously did the dead when Marissa is lying in Ryan's bed without clothes on she doesn't feel that good so she decides to go)

Marissa: I need to go it's very late and my mom is going to wonder where I am.

(Marissa gives Ryan a quick awkward kiss and then leaves the pool house)

In the Trailer:

Julie: Ooh hey honey, I made some pasta and I don't know how it tastes do you want to try.

Marissa: No thanks, I'm going to bed.

Julie: Maris is everything alright.

Marissa: Why does everyone keep asking the same question if you already know the answer?

(Julie's cell phone rings, she picks up her phone and she sees that it's Neal)

Julie: Hi, okay I'll be right with you bye.

Marissa: Who was it?

(Julie decided to tell the truth)

Julie: That was Dr. Roberts he needs my opinion on something, so I need to go bye honey.

Marissa: Bye.

(Marissa is in the trailer trying to figure what she wants to eat when she sees a bottle of vodka standing there; she takes it with her and goes out of the trailer)

On the beach:

(Marissa sits by the water clearly drunk when she hears a voice)

Volchok: Hey Marissa.

Marissa: What are you doing here?

Volchok: I come here to think sometimes.

Marissa: Ooh (Marissa answers not interested to hear what Volchok's got to say)

Volchok: I'm sorry about Johnny, you look not that good and I can see you have been drinking.

Want me to drop you off at home it's getting kind of cold.

Marissa: Yes thanks.

(Volchok and Marissa walk up to the parking lot, they are heading to Volchok's van)

Volchok: So I've got to grab a sweater in the backseat.

(Volchok pulls Marissa into the van, and he starts kissing her intensively)

Marissa: What the hell are you doing, stop it stop it!

(Marissa starts yelling and crying the only image that can come to her mind is Trey doing the exact same thing to her, Volchok take his T-Shirt off when he is unbuttoning Marissa's jeans. Marissa keeps yelling)

(When suddenly the door of the van opens and someone yells STOP IT)


	2. Giving up!

STOP IT (Ryan screamed)

Marissa: RYAN!

Volchok: Get out of her man this is none of your business.

Ryan: She's my girlfriend; I think it is pretty much my business!

Ryan attacked Volchok; there he was again struggling on the floor with some dude who was hurting his girlfriend. He loved Marissa so much

Marissa ran out of the van and started screaming

Marissa: Stop it PLEASE, STOP IT Ryan! Volchok let go of him!

She started crying

At the Cohen's

Summer: Hey

Seth: Hi, how are you?

Summer: Cohen I need to talk to you.

Seth: Okay spill it.

Summer: I think my dad is having an affaire with Julie Cooper.

Seth: What are you kidding me HAHAHAHAHA. Now that is funny!

Summer: That is not funny you idiot, wait a minute you've been smoking again. God I'm so stupid!

Seth: Summer I'm not stoned; I just think that your dad and Julie getting it on you know is funny.

Summer: Why are you doing this, Seth your going to get addicted to that stuff?

Seth: No I'm not besides why are you making such a big deal about it, it's just pot.

Summer: I can't believe this, your starting to scare me.

Summers eyes become watery a tear drops down her cheek)

Summer: I'm gone.

Seth doesn't even bother saying anything to her he goes right to his desk to get the pot out and starts rolling the joint, Summer runs off the stairs crying

Kirsten: Ooh hello Summer I didn't know you were here, are you alright.

Summer: I'm just great I need to go, goodbye Mrs. Cohen.

Kirsten: Bye sweetie if there is anything I can do you just got to say so.

Back at the beach:

Marissa grabs Ryan's cell phone and calls the police, she tells them what's going on, Ryan and Volchok stopped fighting for a sec

Volchok: You know what's the great thing Ryan is that I'm no longer afraid of you; I'm always prepared for you.

Ryan: What the hell is that supposed to mean.

Volchok: Let's find out!

Volchok walks up to Ryan and they are struggling again, but this time Volchok has got a knife in his hand which Ryan isn't aware of, but Marissa sees it she screams.

Marissa: Ryan watch out!

But it is too late; Ryan gets stabbed 3 times in his stomach

Ryan: aahw damn it!

Marissa RYAAAAAAAAAN!

He falls on the ground, and he is lying there motionless with Marissa beside him yelling to him and crying her eyes out, meanwhile Volchok gets in his van drives away as fast as he can

Marissa hears sirenes, but Ryan clearly doesn't he doesn't move at all!

There Marissa sat covered up in Ryan's blood she tried to stop the bleeding, he didn't respond she didn't stop screaming, The police and the ambulance arrived, two nurses ran out of the car with a stretcher

Nurse: Miss you have to step away from him.

Marissa didn't hear anything she was so shocked a policeman pulled her away

Policeman: Miss, are you family of the young man, or do you know him what is his name? Miss...Miss.

Marissa: Ryan Atwood, I'm his girlfriend I need to go with him.

Nurse: Miss if you want to come with us to the hospital you need to get in now.

Policeman: We'll follow you to the hospital and Miss we really need to talk to you.

At the hospital:

Nurse: We have a stabbed young man, Mr. Atwood

Dr. McLaud: How many times is he been stabbed?

Nurse: 3 times, is he going to live?

Dr. McLaud: Not for long.

Marissa drops down on the ground tears drop down her cheeks

Dr. McLaud: Miss are you alright is this a relative of you? Miss?

(Ryan is running to Ryan she grabs his hand and an other nurse appears)

Dr. McLaud: Someone please get this girl out of here we need to go to the O.K.

Nurse: Miss please you need to let go of him we can't do anything if you keep standing here. I'm very sorry, but you really need to come with me.

(Marissa sits in the waiting room emotionless only tears dropping down her face, the policeman that talked to her before comes towards her)

Policeman: Miss I'm sorry to disturb you in times like these, but I really need to know some things if we know who stabbed him we could get him now, because it hasn't been that long ago. So if you know anything.

Marissa: Sir I need to call his family, I can't deal with this right now. His father is an attorney, he will probably tell you everything, but first I need to break the news.

Policeman: I understand that, I'm very sorry.

(Marissa gets out her cell phone, and searches for the Cohen's telephone number, she dials it in)

Seth: Hello.

Marissa: (crying) Seth is that you. Hi

Seth: Marissa is everything okay; if you want to talk to Ryan he's not in.

Marissa: (cries even harder) Seth (pause) Ryan is in the hospital he got stabbed you need to come now. They don't know if he can hold it out much longer.

Seth: What okay, okay we're on are way.

(Marissa hangs up)

Cohen's

Sandy: Seth do you know where I left my favourite tie I have a meeting tomorrow and I really need it.

(Sandy sees Seth sitting on the floor crying)

Sandy: Seth what's going on?

Kirsten: We should order Thai do you know if Ryan...Seth what's wrong Sandy what's going on?

Seth: We need to go right now (pause) Ryan got stabbed, and they don't know if he's gonna survive.

Kirsten: OMG (Kirsten immediately starts crying.

(They all get in the Lexus, and Sandy drives up to 150 km/h.

The Hospital:

Kirsten: Marissa OMG honey are you okay.

(Marissa doesn't say a word she just stares at the ceiling; Kirsten, Sandy & Seth see she's all covered up in Ryan's blood)

(Seth calls Summer to tell her what happened and to get to the hospital as soon as she can Seth knows Julie is there so he tells Summer to tell Julie she has to come too)

Seth: Marissa what happened?

Marissa: I... was at the beach (she starts crying)

(Dr. McLaud walks up to Sandy and Kirsten)

Dr. McLaud: Are you Ryan's parents?

Sandy: Yes, how is he doing?

Dr. McLaud: Well, the operation went well, but that doesn't mean everything is fine, but for now you can see him, he is staying on the Intensive Care though

(Seth walks right to the board that says I.C.)

Dr. McLaud: I'm sorry son are you his family?

Seth: I'm...I'm his brother.

Dr. McLaud: Okay.

(Summer, Julie and Dr. Roberts go in the waiting room, Julie and Summer immediately see Marissa looking like a mess, they head up to her)

Summer hugs Marissa.

Summer: Coop I'm so sorry, he's gonna be fine, (the both start crying again)

(Julie doesn't say anything she just hugs her daughter, it is a shock to everyone when Julie starts crying)

(Kirsten & Sandy also go to see Ryan)

At Ryan's bed:

Sandy & Kirsten come in they see Seth holding Ryan's hand and he cries

Seth: Why do these things always happen to him?

Kirsten: We shouldn't think that way honey, he's gonna be fine.

Seth: How is that gonna happen?

Kirsten starts crying and grabs Ryan's other hand and kisses it like a carting mother, Sandy's eyes become teary and a tear drops down his cheek)

(After a long silence Marissa appears at Ryan's bed, Kirsten pulls Seth away and Sandy, Kirsten and Seth walk away)

(Marissa grabs Ryan hand and she gives him a kiss on his forehead, she starts talking to him hoping he will hear her)

Marissa: I'm so sorry Ryan, you can't probably hear but if you do I need you to fight I don't know what I would do if I lose you. You mean so much to me I love you.

(Then suddenly Ryan's heart beat stops Marissa she's the screen where his heart beat is displayed on and she only she's a long line and a very laud beep)

Marissa: I need a doctor please help.

(A few nurses come running down and a Dr. also comes running to Ryan's bed)

(The Dr. gets out a machine which needs to get his heart beat back)

Dr.: All clear!


	3. The Wait

Please remember to post what you think! This is also a bit dramatic, but I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!

In the waiting room:  
Julie and Neal decided to go and get Marissa some clothes they leave the hospital, Kirsten cries in Sandy's arms and a tear rolls down Sandy's cheeck, Summer goes up to Seth and she grabs his hand, but then they hear Marissa screaming  
Marissa: What is going on! Please help him please!  
Nurse: Miss you really need to step back and let us do our job.  
Summer, Kirsten, Sandy & Seth all come running towards Marissa  
Seth: What is going on?  
Marissa: (crying) His heart stopped.  
Dr.: All clear.  
Ryan's heart beat still doesn't come back, the nurse already looks at her watch to say the time of death, but the Dr. doesn't want it  
Dr.: Come on kid be strong, I'm not letting you die. Guys charge it up.  
Nurse: But sir.  
Dr.: Didn't hear what I say, common people.  
He goes to Ryan's chest again  
Dr: All Clear  
And Ryan's heart beat comes back  
Dr.: Thank God, good job everyone.  
The Dr. comes up to the 5 of them  
Dr.: He's is stable right now, but I think you could probably use some sleep. So when anything changes Dr. McLaud will call you immediately.  
Sandy: Alright thank you.  
Marissa: Sandy I need to go to the police station to say what happened, but I don't know if I can do it.  
Sandy: It's alright kiddo, I'll go with you.  
Marissa: Thanks.  
Julie walks up to Marissa with some new clothes  
Julie: Put this on, honey I'll wash your clothes just give them to me.  
Marissa: Okay let me just go change, I'll be right back.  
Marissa comes back changed and she and Sandy gets in the car, Julie goes to Kirsten and hugs her Kirsten starts crying  
Julie: Come honey, I'll get you home we can drink some coffee.  
Kirsten: Okay thanks, Seth are you coming?  
Summer already stands up  
Seth: I'm going to stay.  
Summer: Well, then I'll stay too.  
Summer puts her head on Seth's shoulder and she grabs his hand not knowing that Seth's crying.  
Kirsten and Julie both walk away towards Julie's car, and then they drive away.

At the police station:  
Policeman: Thanks for coming miss I know how hard it must be for you, I'm sorry sir I didn't get your name.  
Sandy: Ooh, I'm Sandy Cohen, I'm Ryan's father, and this is Marissa Cooper she's Ryan's girlfriend.  
Policeman: Okay follow me, do you want coffee or anything else?  
None of them respond  
Policeman: Alright guess not, so follow me.  
They go to his desk  
Policeman: Miss Cooper how did it al happen, could you start from the beginning please.  
Marissa tells him everything that happened; Sandy is shocked to hear it all  
Policeman: Thank you very much, and I'm very sorry that you have to go through this.  
Sandy: Thank you, Goodbye.  
Marissa: Bye.

At the hospital:  
Seth: Summer...  
Summer: Yes.  
Seth: I'm sorry about before.  
Summer: It's alright I don't want to think about that now, but you have to promise me you will not do it now alright Ryan needs you.  
Seth: I promise.  
Summer: Cohen, I think might as well go home; I mean all we can do is wait.  
Seth: Yeah I guess your right.  
Summer sees Seth's tears  
Summer: Honey, are you alright?  
Summer hugs Seth, she starts crying as well, it didn't hit her before but she realises that Ryan lays there one of her best friends, she doesn't even know if he will be alright.  
Seth and Summer go towards the Range Rover and they drive away

At the Cohen's:  
Julie makes a big pot of coffee, Marissa and Sandy come in and behind them are Summer and Seth, Kirsten is sitting on the sofa  
Sandy: Julie how is she doing?  
Julie: She hasn't spoken since we left the hospital.  
(There they al sat in the living room everyone was silent, it was an awkward silence, you could only hear them sniffing)  
The phone rang no one wanted to get it, it could be either good or bad news, and Seth grabbed the phone.  
Seth: Hello…  
Dr. McLaud: Hello you're speaking with Dr. McLaud; I have some news about Ryan.  
Seth: Yeah, what is it?  
Dr. McLaud: Well son…

That was it for today review please! Oh and I don't own anything from the O.C., what a bummer! Comment please!


	4. Finding out

Thanks for your reviews I loved them :). Well here it is I hope you'll enjoy it! This one is a bit better then the previous once.

Dr. McLaud: Well son I'm happy to tell you that Ryan woke up and he's asking for his family, so you can come and visit him.

Seth: Really, that's great thank you so much, you don't know how happy that makes me to hear that, will be there soon.

Dr. McLaud: Okay take your time he's not going anywhere. Goodbye.

Seth: Bye.

(Seth put the down the phone, with a big smile. He turned his way to everyone)

Marissa: What did he say?

Seth: Ryan woke up and he's asking for us.

Sandy: Okay, let's go come on. I'll take the Lexus with the adults Seth you take the Range Rover.

Seth: Alright.

(They left and raced down the road to the hospital)

At the hospital:

(Ryan was no longer on the Intensive Care, he was in room 402, they all came in with a big smile, Ryan saw them and a smile appeared on his too)

Ryan: Hey.

(Seth, Marissa & Summer walked up to him Sandy, Kirsten & Julie walked up to the foot end of his bed)

Seth: Hey man.

Summer: Glad to hear you talk Atwood!

Marissa: Hi, I'm so sorry.

Ryan: It's alright, I'm sorry too.

Kirsten: I missed you honey.

Sandy: Yeah you're never leaving us stressed like that again.

Julie: It's really good to see you Ryan.

Ryan: Is it?

(They were all laughing about the comment made to Julie)

Seth: So you're funny again.

Ryan: Yeah, today I am and you just have to except that, I'm the one that got stabbed here.

Seth: Yeah okay, but if your recovered, I'm the funny one again.

Ryan: Deal.

(Dr. McLaud came in Ryan's room)

Dr. McLaud: Hello everyone, it's good that your room is roomy isn't it?

Ryan: Yeah, so when can I go?

Dr. McLaud: Well, we want to keep you here tonight for observation, but tomorrow you can go, but you need to come back regularly and in about 1 month were going to take a look at your stitches and I hope by then your scarves are vague.

Ryan: Okay, well thanks for everything.

Dr. McLaud: But I think now you should sleep so I guess that means your family has to go I'm sorry.

Sandy: Ooh its okay, we'll go.

(They all leave the room and everyone says bye in their way, Marissa is the only one who stays.)

Marissa: Ryan, I'm so sorry. I love you so much. This is my entire fault.

Ryan: No, Marissa it isn't and if we keep blaming our selves things will only get worse.

Marissa: Okay, I love you so much.

(Marissa hugs Ryan)

Ryan: I love you too; you know what I would like.

Marissa: What?

Ryan: When I come home do you maybe want to stay with me for a few days.

Marissa: Of course, I'd like that too.

(Marissa gives Ryan a long kiss, and then walks away)

At the Cohen's:

(Kirsten, Julie and Sandy are already home, but Seth and Summer waited for Marissa, then the three come into the kitchen)

Julie: Ooh, hey honey how is he?

Marissa: Good I think, but he asked me something and I really need to talk to you about it, Sandy, Kirsten and Mom.

Kirsten: What is it sweaty?

Marissa: Well, he asked me if I wanted to stay with him in the pool house for a few days.

Sandy: Yeah sure, if it's okay with Julie its okay with us, right?

Kirsten: Yeah of course.

Julie: Honey of course you can stay.

Marissa: Thanks you guys.

Sandy: No problem kiddo.

Marissa: I'm going to get my stuff and then I'm going to get settled in.

Kirsten: Okay, why don't we all eat together?

Julie: I'd like that Kirsten; I mean you can cook now so that will be pretty fun.

Summer: Cool, Cohen I'm going to get dressed, do you want to come with me?

Seth: Sure, we'll be back soon.

(Marissa went to the trailer and got her stuff, she was back in the pool house, Summer and Seth still hadn't returned yet, so Marissa was guessing of what they were doing)

(Marissa felt very noxious she didn't know what was going on then she remembered she forgot to take her birth control pill, this was a disaster she had sex with Ryan the day before)

(No it couldn't be she couldn't be pregnant, right?)

(Marissa runs out the pool house into the kitchen)

Marissa: I forgot my pajamas, I'll be right back.

Kirsten: Okay, but hurry dinner is almost ready, uhm Marissa.

Marissa: Yes.

Kirsten: Do you know where Summer and Seth are?

Marissa: Yeah they called me just a minute ago that they were on their way.

Kirsten: Okay.

Marissa: Mom can I have the keys again, for your car.

Julie: Here you go, bye.

Marissa: Bye.

(Marissa didn't forget her pj's but of course you already new that she goes to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test)

Pharmacist: Hi, can I help you.

Marissa: Uhm yes… I need a pregnancy test.

Pharmacist: Okay which one do you want?

Marissa: It doesn't matter it should just be reliable.

Pharmacist: Okay here you go, that is $18,99

Marissa: Here you go thanks.

(Marissa grabs the pregnancy test, and walks out the pharmacy)

Pharmacist: Miss… you're forgetting your cash.

(But Marissa was already gone)

At the Cohen's:

(Summer and Seth were back already, and Marissa comes in)

Summer: Hey Coop where were you?

Marissa: I was going to get my pj's.

Summer: Okay.

Kirsten: Dinner is almost ready.

Marissa: Okay I just need to go to the toilet, Summer do you?

Summer: Ooh I'll come with, to the pool house?

Marissa: Yes.

(Summer already had the feeling that Marissa wanted to talk to here)

In the pool house:

Summer: So what's going on?

Marissa: Well…

Summer: Spill it Coop.

Marissa: I didn't go to get pj's.

Summer: Yeah I already figured, I mean you and Ryan are dating each other, why would you need pj's.

Marissa: Sum, I think I might be pregnant.

Summer: You're what… Coop!

Marissa: I forgot to take my birth control pill, and yesterday Ryan and I well you know…

Summer: Yeah I do! God Coop that's hot.

Marissa: Sum we got a bigger problem…

Summer: Ooh right, have you already told Ryan?

Marissa: I don't even know for sure.

Summer: Right, so we'll do the test.

Marissa: I'm afraid Sum I mean what if I'm pregnant, I have to tell everyone.

(Marissa starts crying)

Summer: Coop, it's going to be alright, I'm here by your side.

(Seth enters the pool house)

Seth: Hey, what's going on?

(Summer looks at Marissa and Marissa nods)

Summer: Coop might be pregnant.

Seth: OMG, does Ryan know, is it Ryan's?

Summer: Of course it is Ryan's dufus, and no Ryan doesn't know yet, we don't even know.

Marissa: Okay I'm going to do it.

(Marissa walks out to the toilet, and comes back with the test in her hand; she drops it down on the bed)

Marissa: You have to look for me Sum, and if I'm pregnant then don't say anything.

Summer: Okay, so when do we know?

Seth: It says we have to wait 3 minutes.

(There was an awkward silence for 3 minutes)

Seth: Summer, it's time.

Summer: Okay.

(Summer turned over the test and read what it said; Summer didn't say a word and Marissa knew what that meant)

(Marissa started crying, Seth and Summer pulled an arm around her)

Summer: It's going to be alright Coop.

(The pool house door opened and there were Sandy, Kirsten and Julie)

Sandy: Dinner is served.

Julie: What's going on honey?


	5. Telling the Truth

Please remember to post what you think. I hope you'll enjoy it!

In the pool house:

Julie: Honey what's going on?

(The three looked frightened to tell Julie what was going on, Sandy and Kirsten looked worried)

Summer: Coop, should I…

Marissa: No, I'll tell her.

Julie: Tell me what Marissa what's going on sweetie?

Marissa: Mom, Sandy and Kirsten…

Kirsten: Is there something with Ryan?

Seth: No, mom just let her finish.

Marissa: I'm pregnant.

Julie: OMG.

Seth: Well, I guess it had something to do with Ryan.

(They all looked at Seth, and Summer raised her eyebrow)

Seth: Aaah too soon, I'm just going to be silent now over here.

Julie: Well are you going to keep it?

Marissa: I don't know mom, I just found out that I'm pregnant, I haven't even told Ryan yet.

Sandy: Well he needs to know.

Kirsten: Why don't we all go eat now?

Summer: Great idea.

Julie: Marissa wait!

Marissa: What mom I know it was stupid, believe me I don't need your lecture right now.

Julie: That is not what I wanted to say, I just want you to know that whatever you decide I'm here for you. Honey I know what you're going through and I just wished my parents were there for me, so I just want you to know that I'm here for you and Ryan.

(Marissa couldn't believe what she was hearing; she leaned over and hugged her mom)

At the diner:

(Summer, Seth and Marissa are drinking milkshakes)

Summer: So Coop when are you going to tell him?

Marissa: I don't know Sum, I don't even know if it is a good idea to tell him.

Seth: You need to tell him Coop you can start with a new slight.

Marissa: You just called me Coop again.

Summer: Don't ever call her Coop again.

Seth: Alright I get that.

Marissa: I guess your right Seth.

Summer: Well let us know how it went.

Marissa: Would you mind going with me, I mean I think I could use you there, and maybe you can cheer him up, with your so called comedy?

Seth: Sure we'll come with you.

Marissa: Thank you.

Summer: Hey that's why we're here.

At the Cohen's:

(Julie, Kirsten and Sandy sit on the sofa in the living room)

Kirsten: So what do you think she's going to do?

Julie: Honestly I don't know, I mean I should though, but I have the feeling that I'm just getting to know my daughter.

Sandy: Well, whatever happens Julie we're here for you both.

Julie: Thanks Sandy, how do you think Ryan is going to take the news?

Kirsten: Well, when he found out about Theresa last year he coped with it very well.

Sandy: He was really becoming like a parent, and he was not even in love with Theresa anymore, but with Marissa it's different.

Julie: I know I just hope they make a wise decision.

Kirsten: Yeah, I hope so too.

Sandy: They will we just need to give them some space, but they will.

(And the conversation ends and the three stare at the TV screen and watch a program in silent)

At the hospital:

(Summer, Seth and Marissa enter Ryan's room; Ryan is reading a comic book that Seth gave to him)

Seth: Hey man.

Summer: Hey Atwood.

Marissa: Hi.

Ryan: Hey guys I didn't know you were stepping by.

(Summer and Seth sit at Ryan's foot end)

Ryan: Is everything alright.

Seth: Yeah of course, I mean why wouldn't it be, I mean what would there be wrong…

Summer: (whispers) Cohen, shut up.

Marissa: Ryan there is something I need to talk to you about.

Ryan: Yeah sure what is it?

(Ryan grabs Marissa's hand, she starts crying)

Ryan: Hey what's wrong?

Marissa: Ryan I'm really sorry that I'm telling you this now, but I'm… I'm pregnant…

Ryan: Uhm… (Clears his throat)

Ryan: Well, we'll… we'll figure out something I guess.

Marissa: I'm so sorry.

Ryan: Why, it's not like I haven't had work in this right?

Marissa: Of course it's yours, but I mean what are we going to do?

Ryan: Have you told your mom and Sandy and Kirsten?

Marissa: Yes and they were very supportive even my mom.

Ryan: Okay, so do you want to keep it?

Marissa: I don't know… I mean I've never really thought about it.

Seth: Well if you want to keep it I'm sure we can figure something out.

Summer: Yeah and also if you want it Ryan.

Ryan: Marissa…

Marissa: Yes.

Ryan: I think that we could do it; you know start a family together.

(Marissa looks at Ryan and smiles at him and hugs him)

Marissa: So we're going to keep it.

(She smiles at Ryan)

Ryan: I would love to start a family with you.

(Ryan and Marissa kiss Seth and Summer look at them and smile then Seth leans in to give Summer a kiss. You hear music coming throughout the radio and Marissa and Ryan look up at each other they laugh and kiss again)

Song: Forever Young (what a surprise)

Artist: Alphaville

Lyrics:

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while_

_Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies_

_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst_

_Are you going to drop the bomb or not?_

_Let us die young or let us live forever_

_We don't have the power but we never say never_

_Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip_

_The music's for the sad men_

_Can you imagine when this race is won?_

_Turn our golden faces into the sun_

_Praising our leaders we're getting in tune_

_The music's played by the madmen_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever?_

_Some are like water, some are like the heat_

_Some are a melody and some are the beat_

_Sooner or later they all will be gone_

_Why don't they stay young?_

_It's so hard to get old without a cause_

_I don't want to perish like a fading horse_

_Youth is like diamonds in the sun_

_And diamonds are forever_

_So many adventures couldn't happen today_

_So many songs we forgot to play_

_So many dreams are swinging out of the blue_

_We let them come true_


	6. The Homecoming

Thanks for your all your reviews! Here is the next part please remember to post your reviews it gives me inspiration, anyway I hope you'll like it, enjoy

At the hospital (still the same evening):

(There they were the fantastic four just enjoying themselves fooling around making jokes, time past by so quickly, but for just once it really seemed like old times without all the problems if they would leave Ryan's hospital room, they would go back to reality but for now everything was just perfect.)

Dr McLaud: Hello Ryan, I didn't know you had guests.

Ryan: Uhm dr. can I ask you something?

Dr McLaud: Sure son ask whatever you want.

Ryan: Well, I'm doing fine right?

Dr. McLaud: Yes...

Ryan: So I was wondering if I could sleep home tonight I mean I'm being released tomorrow, so what does one night matter right?

Dr. McLaud: Ooh I don't know.

Marissa: Dr. McLaud it would mean so much to us, and then I could play his nurse.

Dr. McLaud: Alright, let me just get your release forms.

Ryan: Thank you so much.

Seth: So what are we going to do tonight?

Summer: Whatever Atwood wants to do.

Marissa: Yeah whatever you want to do.

Ryan: We could rent a movie and…

Summer: And we'll have a sleep over in the pool house.

Seth: Sounds great.

At the Cohen's:

Kirsten: I'll go clean everything up.

Julie: I'll help you.

(The door opens and the fantastic four enter the Cohen's residence)

Sandy: Ryan what are you doing here, I thought they would release tomorrow.

Seth: Well dad I don't know if you know it yet but Kidchino and Cosmogirl can be quite persuasive.

Ryan: Or in other words the Dr. McLaud said that I could go home.

Julie: Okay, I know you just came home, but have you two already discussed what you're going to do?

Marissa: Yes, we're keeping it.

Kirsten: Okay we're here for you, but we really need to talk about how you're going to do that.

Julie: Yeah this is a big decision, and you really need to discuss your future, because the choices you make now have to be the good once.

Sandy: But for now you can just relax, and enjoy yourselves.

Seth: Oh yeah we thought it might be a nice idea to crash in the pool house together, if that's okay with you guys?

(They all look at Julie)

Julie: It's fine by me.

Kirsten: Okay, well you heard her.

(The fantastic four are headed to the pool house)

Julie: It's getting late, so I'll go should we talk to them tomorrow?

Sandy: Yeah we really need to put everything on the table.

Julie: Okay I'll be here first thing in the morning. Goodnight.

Kirsten: Bye.

In the pool house:

Summer: So you really want to watch a movie?

Marissa: Actually not really.

Ryan: Well, maybe we could talk about what happened in the last few months, and how we are going to deal with the baby.

Seth: You want to TALK? Ryan Atwood?

(The four laugh, it was kind off depressing because Marissa told them what happened between her and Trey, and then they decided to put on the movie it was better this way it was now all out in the open, Seth and Summer fell asleep in the middle of the movie, but Ryan and Marissa were both awake, Ryan was holding Marissa in the most loving way she felt so safe, how could she have been so mean to him with Johnny she loved him so much)

Ryan: Marissa…

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan: I think we really need to talk about a few things.

Marissa: What about?

Ryan: Well, if things get hard or difficult I want you to know I'm here for you.

Marissa: I know.

Ryan: No let me finish. Marissa if things get too hard I want you to come to me, and not just think of the easiest way.

Marissa: What do you mean?

Ryan: I mean that you can't just drink, or do something else, for the baby's sake but also for yours.

Marissa: I promise I love you.

(Marissa's eyes get teary, Ryan looks at her grabs her holds her in his arms and then he whispers)

Ryan: I love you too, and I always will.

(Ryan doesn't look at Marissa, but she just gives him a kiss which forces him to look at her, they go under the sheets and Ryan turns the radio a little bit up he raps his arms around the love of his life, Marissa has a smile on her face and so does Ryan the song that is playing was very beautiful!)

Song: New Hampshire

Artist: Matt Pond PA

Lyrics:

_I saw a modest dream _

_The kind that can't speak up _

_And lost before it's let out _

_In the north we hold our tongues _

_But down here I believe _

_When you pull your hair back it's so easy to see _

_This has not been thought through _

_There are things that we've done that we cannot undo _

_There are things I can't hear when we're telling the truth _

_At a table out in bethel _

_When I was thirteen _

_The criminals were saying _

_Liked how I was silent _

_The cold was the container _

_For the sparseness of our speech _

_The expression in our hands _

_Was all that we'd need _

_But down here I believe _

_That I made a big deal with a girl that can't bleed _

_Now I see red and black _

_And evening that kills I want to take it back _

_An evening that kills and I can't take it back _

_I'm going home back to New Hampshire _

_I'm so determined _

_To lay in lakes and see my sisters _

_I will hit my brother and hold my mother _

_This probably won't work out _

_We might not live forever _

_While there's nothing to confess _

_Please pay attention _

_And I know that it's brief _

_There's not nearly enough in one night to have seen _

_What you had in your hand _

_Was much more than the gold that I let go to grab _

_So much more than the gold that I let go to grab_


	7. The Plan

Hey thank you for your reviews; it gave me much inspiration so here is the next part. Enjoy! And I will continue that's a promise:')

The next morning in the pool house:

(Summer and Seth were cuddled into each other and still sleeping, Ryan was already awake and was staring down on Marissa, and she was lying and Ryan's chest. Ryan was thinking how lucky he was to have her, he stroke her head, and then she woke up)

Marissa: Aaaah, hey.

Ryan: Hey, I didn't want to wake you.

Marissa: Oh it's alright, how late is it?

Ryan: It's 10.00.

Marissa: I think I'm going to jump in the shower.

Ryan: Okay.

Marissa: Want to join me?

Ryan: Are you really asking me that, cause if you are YES.

(Marissa giggled and pulled Ryan closer to her and there they were kissing each other again, then they disappeared into the bathroom, Summer and Seth woke up)

Summer: Morning Cohen.

Seth: Good morning Summer my dearest.

(Seth and Summer are making out when they're interrupted by a knock on the door. The pool house door opened and there they were Julie, Sandy and Kirsten)

Sandy: Good morning, son and Summer.

Summer: Good morning Mr. C.

(Summer and Seth are very embarrassed, and Summer stood up the minute they got in. Kirsten and Julie were laughing about how embarrassed the two were)

Julie: Summer where is Marissa?

Summer: I don't know we just woke up ourselves.

(Ryan and Marissa came out of the bathroom with only a towel on them selves, Julie, Kirsten and Sandy quickly looked away. Ryan and Marissa saw them and they flee back into the bathroom)

Kirsten: Okay that was embarrassing; I told we shouldn't do the surprise pop in.

Sandy: Well guys if you're looking for us we'll be in the kitchen.

Julie: Ryan and Marissa you can come out now, bye.

(Summer and Seth also walked out of the pool house)

Ryan: Okay that was not my finest moment.

Marissa: Yeah I know.

(Ryan and Marissa got dressed)

In the kitchen:

Julie: I know what my daughter sees in Ryan. God that body!

Kirsten: Julie, that is kind off awkward, because he kind of is my son.

Julie: Yeah, sorry I forget sometimes… it's complicated.

Summer: I'm right her with you Julie, but hey we all knew that Ryan has an amazing body.

Seth: Hey I'm still standing next to you, and he is like my brother so I don't really need to hear that.

Summer: Face it Cohen.

Seth: Okay enough come on Summer, come on.

Summer: Cohen, what are you doing…Cohen?

(Seth and Summer went upstairs, Sandy came in the kitchen with a notebook, meanwhile Marissa and Ryan were dressed and were headed to the kitchen, they came in the kitchen and greeted their parents very embarrassed)

(There was a long awkward silence)

Sandy: Okay… let's break the awkward silence and move on.

Ryan: I was thinking the same thing.

Kirsten: Coffee anyone.

(Everyone agreed for some coffee, they all settled down at the table Marissa and Ryan next to each other and the three parents sat on the opposite side)

Kirsten: Okay so what we need to figure out is how you're going to do your college and which college you're going to get into.

Julie: Yes exactly, and we also need to talk about apartments.

Sandy: I'm sure I can figure that one out at the Newport group.

Ryan: Thanks Sandy.

Sandy: So what do you want to do?

Marissa: What do you mean?

Sandy: Well, what do you like?

Ryan: Well, I always enjoyed architecture, and what do you want?

Marissa: I always liked designing, you know clothes.

Julie: Okay well then I guess you can go to Berkley Ryan, and Marissa I know there is a Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising there too.

Marissa: That sounds really good, but I mean if I go of to college the baby is due in two months, and then what we bring it to the kinder garden when she is one week old.

(Kirsten leaves the kitchen and comes back with her laptop, she goes to their site)

Kirsten: I have the solution.

Ryan: Which is?

Kirsten: Well, they also have evening classes, so you can go in the afternoon Ryan and Marissa can go in the evening.

Sandy: That is great honey good job.

Kirsten: Thanks sweetie.

Julie: So all there is left is talk to them, and find your apartment, and how you're going to support your child.

Ryan: Yeah, well its harder then I thought.

Sandy: That is to be expected kid, but you two can handle it you've been through so much.

Julie: I think so too, and if it doesn't work out we're here to help you.

Marissa: Thanks mom.

Ryan: Yeah, thanks Julie.

Sandy: So I'm going to make some calls with your university. I've just got to call Paul and say Ryan wants to go there, and then I'll call the FIDM for you Marissa.

Marissa: Thanks Sandy.

Julie: Hey Sandy, why don't you let me and Kirsten do that we can go by them and throw in our lady charm.

Sandy: Yeah sure, then I can find a few apartments for you two.

Kirsten: Okay.

Sandy: We'll talk in the evening about the apartments I found okay?

Ryan: Yeah sure thanks Sandy.

Sandy: Hey I'll do anything for my son.

(Sandy gives Ryan a big smile and then leaves the Cohen's residence. Julie and Kirsten also leave the Cohen's)

Ryan: So we're really going to do this.

Marissa: Yes, I'm scared but also very excited.

Ryan: Yeah me too.

(Ryan gives Marissa a kiss and Summer and Seth appear in the kitchen)

Seth: Hey guys.

Ryan: Hey.

Summer: So Cohen and I have been ease dropping and we heard what you were going to do.

Seth: And I decided that I want to go to Berkley with you, and Summer decided she wants to go with Marissa.

Summer: Yes and Cohen and I were thinking we could get our own apartment too.

Ryan: Really wow that's great.

Marissa: Yeah this is going to be so cool.

(Ryan and Marissa stand up and walk over to Summer and Seth, Marissa and Summer hug each other, and Ryan and Seth also give each other a brotherly hug, they sit down and talk about how cool it is going to be.)

Please post your reviews soon


	8. The Celebrations

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews. And more drama will be coming soon lol. Read and enjoy! **

In the evening at the Cohen's

(Sandy just comes in the house from work, the boys went to get Thai, the girls are setting the table for dinner, and Julie and Kirsten are on the way to the Cohen's residence)

Summer: Coop, this year is going to be awesome!

Marissa: Yeah it will…I guess.

Summer: Wow you're enthusiastic. What's wrong?

Marissa: Well, Sum I'm going to be the girl who got herself pregnant at the age of 18. I just thought I could start over, but I guess not.

Summer: Coop, nobody is going to care that you're pregnant, and so what if they are I'm there with you and you have your amazing boyfriend who loves you.

Marissa: Yeah your right sum college is going to be the best time of my life.

Sandy: Hey girls.

Marissa: Hey Sandy.

Summer: Hey Mr. C.

Sandy: Where are the boys?

Summer: Oh they went out to get Thai.

Sandy: Oh Marissa I need to talk to you and Ryan about which apartment your going to choose. I've one which I think you're going to love it's very close to the beach. Maybe we could take a look at it tomorrow?

Marissa: Yeah sure.

Marissa was very excited but she also was very nervous about going to college.

Sandy: But you've got to choose quickly, because there are only 2 left of them they're right next to each other.

Summer: Oh Mr. C, I need to talk to you about something.

Sandy: Yeah sure Summer spill it.

Summer suddenly didn't know if this was such a good idea yeah sure she wanted to be with the love of her life and her two best friends, but if Sandy said that it wasn't going to happen then that was it. Her palms were becoming more sweaty with the second she looked at Sandy unsure of how to ask or even say it, she decided to get right to the point I mean she was Summer Roberts.

Summer: Well, Cohen and I have been thinking and I want to go to school with Marissa and Cohen wants to go to Berkley.

Sandy: Really, Seth wants to go to Berkley?

Summer: Yes, but I'm not finished yet we want to get our own apartment.

Sandy: Ooh okay, well maybe you could get the second apartment, but we really need to go then tomorrow.

Summer: You're cool with that?

Summer was shocked she didn't know what she was hearing was he really saying that they could live together without getting a speech about how it was not okay to live together at their age.

Sandy: Yeah sure Summer.

Summer: Wow, thank you Mr. C

(Julie and Kirsten came into the Cohen house)

Julie: Hey sweetie.

Marissa: Hey mom and Kirsten.

Kirsten: Hey honey.

Julie: So they have decided to take you in, I explained the situation, and they've agreed to take you and it was good that you called in time Summer to tell us about your plan and they've also agreed to take you Summer.

Kirsten: Yes, and you have evening class, but you both only have classes on Monday, Wednesday and Tuesday. From 19.00 pm till 21.00.

Marissa: Wow that's amazing.

Kirsten: Wait we have more good news, Ryan and Seth have classes on the exact same days as you do, so that means that you can spent a lot time together.

Summer: Thank so much.

Julie: We talked about everything and we don't want either of you to work so you get your pocket money every month and I've agreed to give you more, Seth and Ryan also get their pocket money.

Kirsten: We've also talked to your dad Summer and he agreed to give you some more every month.

(The boys came in and heard the news they ate, and the fantastic four decided to go to the Bait Shop to celebrate. They were so happy)

The Bait Shop:

Summer: This is so cool.

Seth: I know.

(One dude was checking Summer out and his friend was checking Marissa out)

Ryan: So do you want to drink something.

Summer: Uhm yes some coke please.

Marissa: Yeah me too.

Seth: I'll go with you dude.

Ryan: Okay.

(The boys decided to go to Summer and Marissa, they didn't look that okay they were covered up with tattoos and they were very drunk, they looked rough and not very neat at all.

Mike: Hey girls.

Summer looked at them and turned around at Marissa again.

John: We see you're dateless.

Summer: We're not.

Mike: I don't see any boys with you.

Marissa: Sum come on let's go.

Summer and Marissa walked away when the boys grabbed there arm.

Mike: Hey why are you walking away we just want to talk.

Marissa: We don't.

John pulled Marissa closer and Mike did the exact same thing with Summer.

Summer: Hey let us go. Stop.

Ryan and Seth spotted the boys and ran over too their girlfriends.

Ryan: Hey let go of them.

Mike: What are you going to do about it you little rich kid?

Marissa: Just let us go.

Seth: Hey you heard what she said.

John: Hey do you know this boy.

Summer: Yeah he's my boyfriend so now let me go.

Ryan couldn't watch it anymore rage was taken his body over and he grabbed Mike by his shirt and gave him punched, Mike fell down on the floor when John let go of Summer and went right over to Ryan to punch him, but Marissa ran over to Ryan. Marissa didn't know what was happening everything was happening so fast she knew John would punch Ryan but she thought as long as she stood in front of Ryan nothing would happen. Seth and Summer watched all this and were both scared, scared that this celebration was going to end up at the police station. John was influenced by the alcohol he had been drinking not to long ago he could only feel rage building up inside him and the only thing that would make him satisfied was to knock this kid out. John walked over to Ryan, but Marissa was standing in front of him. Ryan didn't know why she was doing this she held his hands in hers very tight and Ryan could only feel anger going through him. He looked at John who was approaching them very quick he didn't stop for a second when he saw Marissa he shoved Marissa to the ground. She fell right on her stomach and her head hit a table that was right next to them. At first it didn't seem that serious until she didn't stand up again.

Seth: What are you doing man she's pregnant!

Ryan: OMG Marissa.

Summer: Coop.

Mike: Dude lets get out of here.

John: Yeah good idea.

The two boys ran out of the club. Marissa couldn't breath, then she finally inhaled she screamed.

Marissa: Ryan something's wrong with the baby. It hurts so much.

Ryan: Okay we're going to the hospital. Seth you go get the car.

Seth: Yeah!

Seth ran out side. Marissa was crying so was Summer. Ryan lifted Marissa up just like he did when she was passed out in the first season episode 1. Marissa's arms were around Ryan's neck and Summer followed them. Everybody stared at them, but they didn't care. Marissa was passing out but Summer kept talking to here. Summer didn't know what to do she didn't even think something like this was going to happen why couldn't they have a drama free evening just celebrating together. Summer looked over at Ryan who had a serious expression. He didn't have any problem with lifting Marissa up. She kept talking to Marissa, but Marissa felt the need to close her eyes and just drift off to sleep. But Summer didn't give up and managed to keep Marissa awake.

**What was going to happen was the baby dead, could it get any worse? DUNDUNDUN! Review please! xoxo Noor**


	9. The Baby?

**Hey everyone sorry it took me so long for the next update but here it is eventually, I hope you'll enjoy it. **

Driving to the hospital:

Ryan and Marissa sit in the backseat of the Range Rover, Seth is driving above the speed limit Summer sits next to Seth and holds his other hand tightly. Marissa has her head on Ryan's lap, she faints out and Ryan tries to keep her awake. His whole body is overcome with fear of losing her or the baby or both…_No I can't think like that, she's going to be fine she has to be and so will our baby. I see Summer turns around and faces me and Marissa she has tear strained cheeks and she is just as nervous as me, my attention goes back to Marissa and she stirs a little._

Ryan: Marissa do you hear me?

Marissa: Yeah…

Summer: Coop, talk to us.

Ryan: Riss, please just talk about something it doesn't matter about what you want to talk about.

Marissa: What am I supposed to say Ry our child could be dead!

Seth: Marissa you shouldn't think like that.

Ryan: Marissa… Marissa.

Marissa was passed out in Ryan's lap.

_I feel my heart ache when her eyes close. I don't know what to do, I snap myself back to reality. _

Ryan: Shit, Summer do you have some water.

Summer: Yeah I think so, hold on.

Ryan: Seth, are we almost there?

Seth: Yeah we should be there in a minute or 2.

Summer: Here you go Atwood.

Ryan throws some water in Marissa's face, but she doesn't wake up. Ryan looks at her and he gets more and more scared every second. Summer is as scared as hell and Seth looks like he's going to throw up.

Ryan: Shit it isn't working.

Summer: OMG, what are we going to do?

Seth: Just calm down we're here.

Ryan carried Marissa while running inside the hospital with Summer on his side, Seth was parking the car.

Nurse: What happened to her?

Summer: Some guy threw her on the ground, and we managed to keep her awake but then she passed out.

Nurse: I'll call a Dr.; meanwhile I need you to get that stretcher.

Summer: Okay.

Ryan: She is pregnant.

Nurse: Okay, I'll call the Dr.

Summer needed help with the stretcher, Seth came in and rushed over to her and helped her with the stretcher they lay Marissa on the stretcher, and the Dr. came running towards them.

Dr. Coring: What happened to her?

Nurse: She fell, and then she passed out after a while she is also pregnant.

Dr. Coring: How old is she?

Ryan: She's 18, is she going to be alright, I'm her boyfriend.

Dr. Coring: I don't know if she's going to be alright, you need to go to the waiting room and I'll be with you if I know more.

And with that the nurse and the Dr. were gone.

Waiting Room:

Summer and Seth sat next to each other Summer's head was one Seth's chest and she was sobbing heavily, Ryan was pacing around the waiting room he didn't think straight he was thinking about a funeral and about losing her about being all alone he didn't know what to do he was afraid he was going to loose the baby and what Marissa would do if that would happen and if Marissa was going to survive his mind was going crazy of all the thoughts.

Ryan: I can't do this anymore.

Seth: She is going to be alright man.

Summer: OMG I forgot to call Julie.

Seth: Oh will you do that please then I'll call my parents.

Summer: Yeah sure.

Ryan sat into one of the chairs in the waiting room, lately the hospital looked like the place where he would always end up if things were going a little good. First with Marissa, then Caleb, Kirsten, Trey, Johnny, then himself and now Marissa again. It was just crazy.

Kirsten, Sandy and Julie came running into the waiting room, Kirsten immediately ran over to Ryan.

Kirsten: Ooh sweetie I'm so sorry.

She hugged him Ryan fought his tears back no one could see him cry, but if he did need to cry who is better then his 'mother', and with that he started to cry, Summer and Seth came into the waiting room they were going to get some coffee for everyone Summer's jaw dropped when she saw Ryan cry it maid her cry, Seth knew this and he pulled Summer to his chest. Sandy saw Ryan cry too he went over Kirsten and Ryan and hugged them both, Kirsten cried onto Ryan's shoulder and Ryan cried onto Kirsten's shoulder and Sandy just hugged them both, Neil also came into the waiting room he saw Julie sitting in one of the hospital chairs, she was just staring into space. He walked over her and sat down next to her she turned to him he put an arm around her and she started crying, how could this happen to her and her family every time things were going a little better. There always needed to happen something very bad.

Dr. Coring came into the waiting room and the whole waiting room just became silent, no sobbing no crying just silent, they all stared at her wanting her to tell them Marissa and the baby were alright.

Dr. Coring: Marissa is alright.

Ryan: And the baby?

**Evil I know I would love to have some reviews! Love yah all! I'll post more soon xoxo Norah!**


	10. Stay with me

**So here is the next part it is getting better don't worry. Enjoy! And please tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**xoxo Norah **

Chapter 11: Stay the night.

The Hospital:

Dr. Coring came in the waiting room she saw everyone sleeping on the chairs she just missed one face where was Ryan? Dr. Coring woke Seth and Summer up because they were the closest to here.

Dr. Coring: You should really go home, the surgery went successful, Marissa is sleeping it off right now. It's 7.00 am. You should come back in the afternoon. I need to go now. Bye.

Seth: Okay, bye thank you.

Summer: Oh God I'm so happy Coop is alright.

Seth: Yeah I know. Sum can you wake my parents and Julie up? I need to go find Ryan.

Summer: Yeah sure.

Seth walked away and dialled Ryan's cell phone number.

Ryan: Hello

Seth: Hey man, where are you?

Ryan: Seth I really don't want to see anyone right now and I really don't want to talk.

Seth: No man but I need to talk to you.

Ryan: Seth I tho…

Seth: It's about Marissa, where are you?

Ryan: I'm at the life guard.

Seth: Okay I'm coming.

Ryan: Wait Seth what is…

Seth already hung up and got into the Range Rover

Summer woke everyone up and they decided to go home get some sleep drink some coffee eat something, just so that they could be there for Marissa when she woke up. They all went to the Cohen's.

At the lifeguard stand:

Ryan was thinking about what could've happened, she wasn't dead right? No, he couldn't think like that, he had a beautiful girlfriend that he loved so much she couldn't be dead. No it couldn't be, it just couldn't! Seth arrived at the life guard)

Seth: Hey dude.

Ryan: What happened what's going on, what took you so long is she dead no don't tell me she died please. Is something wrong with the baby? Tell me!

Seth: Dude calm down Marissa is fine she just got out of the surgery and everything went well, but now she needs to sleep so we need to come back in the after noon.

Ryan: She's alright?

Seth: Yes.

Suddenly Ryan was smiling, he was so happy he just wanted to go to the hospital to tell her he loved her, but then Ryan remembered that she didn't know who he was, he needed to know if she knew who he was

Seth: So, dude are you coming, everyone is back home taking a shower drinking coffee sleeping, you know.

Ryan: I'm coming you go. I just need to do something.

Seth: Okay see yah.

Ryan: Yeah bye.

Seth: Hey you take the Range Rover I'll call Summer to pick me up okay.

Ryan: Okay, thanks man.

Ryan took the car keys and drove to the hospital, meanwhile Summer was wondering where Seth was and she dialled in his number it went straight to voicemail.

Summer: Cohizzle where are you I thought you were just going to inform Atwood about Coop, well call me as soon as you get this message.

Seth turned his phone on and saw he had a miss call from Summer he listened to the message, and laughed about Summer's cute voice, he called her back to ask her if she wanted to pick him up.

Seth: Hey Sum, I got your message.

Summer: Okay, so where are you?

Seth: I'm at the life guard, I just told Ryan about Marissa, but he took the car so I was wondering, if my million dollar baby would…

Summer: Spill it Cohen.

Seth: Could you come get me.

Summer: Of course.

Seth: Thanks see yah in a minute.

Summer: Yeah bye.

Hospital:

Ryan sat on a chair next to Marissa's bed and he just looked at her he wanted her to wake up, but he was also afraid that she wouldn't recognize him, Marissa slowly opened her eyes and didn't know where she was she noticed that someone else was in the room. She looked the person straight in the eyes.

Marissa: Where am I?

Ryan: You are in the hospital.

Marissa: Ooh.

Ryan: Maybe you should sleep.

Marissa: Ryan what happened?

Ryan: What did you just say?

Marissa: I asked you what happened, what, what's wrong?

Ryan: Nothing, nothing at all.

Ryan smiled at her and he took her hand and kissed it Marissa smile at him too.

Marissa: Ryan could you maybe lie down beside me.

Ryan: Yeah of course.

Ryan lay down beside Marissa and wrapped his arms around her fragile body; they just lay there in silence. Until Marissa spoke.

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan: Yes.

Marissa: Did something happen with the baby?

Ryan: Well, the baby didn't die, but they don't know if there could be something wrong because it is too soon to say.

Marissa: Ooh…I love you Ryan.

Ryan: I love you too.

Ryan and Marissa both fell a sleep, Seth and Summer already figured that Ryan probably would be with Marissa, and told the rest the same, after a few hours they all headed back to the hospital, they came in Marissa's room. Ryan and Marissa were still a sleep and everyone saw how cute they looked.

Kirsten: Aww they look so cute.

Summer: I know.

Julie: Yeah they do, I never realised how much Ryan loves Marissa.

Sandy: Oh he loves her.

Ryan woke up and was embarrassed when he saw everyone looking at them, he stood up and sat down in one of the chairs in the room, Marissa also woke up.

Julie: Oooh sweetie, I'm so happy you're okay.

Marissa: Yeah, but I still don't know what happened. The only thing that I remember was that we were at the Bait Shop and we were arguing with some boys.

Summer: It's probably better that way Coop.

Marissa: Okay.

Dr. Coring came in the room

Dr. Coring: Hello Marissa, I'm happy that you're awake, so how are you feeling.

Marissa: Good, actually.

Dr. Coring: Excellent.

Marissa: When can I go?

Dr. Coring: Well, we want to keep you her for 2 nights and then you can go home.

Marissa: Okay, thank you Dr.

Dr. Coring: Your welcome sweetie, so I need to go and check up on my other patients.

Marissa: Uhm Dr. when are you able to see, how my baby is doing?

Dr. Coring: Well, in about 2 weeks, but I wouldn't worry Marissa.

Marissa: Okay thank you.

Dr. Coring: Okay you rest now.

Dr. Coring left

Julie: Honey I need to go home you get some rest like the Dr. said okay sweetie.

Marissa: Yeah sure.

Kirsten: We'll go too, bye honey.

Summer: Yeah Coop I need to go too.

Marissa: Okay bye.

Everyone was getting up to leave.

Marissa: Ryan could you maybe stay her tonight.

Ryan: Yeah sure.

Ryan lay down beside Marissa again, and everybody watched them while they were walking away. They were all glad to see them happy. Ryan stroke Marissa's hair she looked at him. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

**Some fluff I know I hope you liked it please let me know by leaving me a review! Thanks xoxo Norah!.**


	11. Coping

**Thanks for your reviews I hope you'll enjoy reading the next part!**

Waiting Room:

Ryan: What about the baby? Dr. Coring

Dr. Coring: Mr. Atwood we can't say if the baby is alright or not, the baby is too young, but Marissa needs to come back every week. Until we can say for sure she's alright.

Julie: But you just said that Marissa was fine.

Dr. Coring: Yeah she is fine now, but sometimes it takes a while before there are complications.

Ryan: So, what you're saying is that I can loose my girlfriend and my child.

Ryan had tears in his eyes while he said that Julie walked over to Ryan and put an arm around his shoulder Julie was also crying. Nobody ever thought that Ryan and Julie would give each other comfort, but when it was about Marissa they both wanted the best for her, they both loved her so much, Summer was also having a hard time and Seth was comforting her, Dr. Roberts saw how nice Seth actually was he felt bad to judge Seth the way he had done.

Dr. Coring: I'm so sorry, but Marissa is fine now you shouldn't think otherwise, I need to go do my rounds, you should go home get some sleep, and I will call you if there are changes. Marissa is sleeping now.

And with that the Dr. left the waiting room, everyone sat back in the hospital chairs everyone except Ryan. Ryan felt rage, anger, sadness; it felt like his whole world came crashing down on him.

Kirsten: Ryan why don't you sit sweetie.

Ryan didn't answer he just stood there his mind was going crazy what would happen if the love of his life died, Summer was crying what would happen to her if her best friend died, Seth was staring in space what would happen to him if one of his best friends died, Julie was crying silently she couldn't bare it if her daughter died, and the Cohen's just sat there thinking off all the people who wouldn't survive it if Marissa died. Newport would become a dark city for all those people. This couldn't happen, not to Marissa Cooper. Kirsten was crying and thought about Ryan what he was going through right now, her son was going through hell he loved Marissa Cooper so much. Everyone looked at Ryan when he started to move to one of the chairs he took one in his hand, and just suddenly threw it through the waiting room he was screaming and crying. Nobody ever saw him like that, what was happening to Ryan he showed his emotions. Seth ran over to Ryan so did Sandy.

Sandy: It's going to be alright kid.

Ryan turned around tears were streaming down his face he looked down, because he didn't want the rest to see him cry, but Summer walked over to them this was so unexpected. Summer walked over to Ryan and took him into her arms and she started crying Ryan placed his head onto Summer's shoulder and he cried. They stood there for 10 minutes then Ryan was done crying. He left the waiting room, he needed to get some time for himself he needed to escape.

Seth: I've never seen him this way.

Summer: I know, I hope he's going to be alright.

Sandy: Yeah he is Ryan is a strong kid.

Seth: Dad I'm not so sure, he's very hurt.

Julie: Well, then just let's pray to God Marissa is going to be alright.

Kirsten: Seth please go see how he's doing I don't want him to be alone right now.

Seth: Okay.

Outside the hospital:

Seth saw Ryan stand there he was clearly upset, but hey who could blame him.

Seth: Hey man, are you okay?

Ryan just nodded slightly with a little sad smile.

Seth: I'm sorry man; she is going to be alright though.

Ryan: I don't know Seth; I mean what am I supposed to do when she isn't going to be okay. I love her so much Seth.

Seth looked at his brother he knew that his whole world was crashing down, Summer ran out side.

Summer: There is something wrong!

Seth: What?

Ryan was gone already he ran to the waiting room, he saw Julie sitting on the floor crying and he saw Kirsten sitting next to Julie also crying comforting her, Sandy was talking to the Dr.

Ryan: What happened?

Dr. Coring: Ryan, Marissa fell very hard we didn't check her head yet, but when she woke up she was sweating and she said she had a headache, so I didn't take any risk. I immediately did a MRI-scan.

Ryan: And?

Dr. Coring: Ryan, Marissa has got a cerebral haemorrhage, now we're doing everything we can.

The Dr. was talking, but Ryan didn't hear her anymore until the part when she said that Marissa had a cerebral haemorrhage, he fell down on the floor and just stared into the sky, he stood up when he saw Marissa being rolled down to the O.R. He ran over to her, she was awake.

Ryan: Marissa, I love you you're going to be alright.

He kissed her on her forehead.

Marissa: Wow, who are you?

Ryan didn't know what he was hearing, did Marissa the love of his life just ask him who he was.

Dr. Coring: Ryan I wasn't finished yet, Marissa also can't remember who you are, or anyone for that matter it's just part of the amnesia it shouldn't be permanent. I'm going now and please stay calm. Good luck everyone, she is going to need you when she wakes up.

Ryan: If she wakes up…

Ryan heard what he was saying he couldn't believe this why did his life suck so much? The words of the Dr. kept repeating in Ryan's head; 'Marissa has got a cerebral haemorrhage', this couldn't be happening, or could it? Ryan just walked out of the waiting room, walked away from the hospital he didn't know where he was going, the only thing he knew was that he couldn't stay there, not with all the crying and awkward silences. He couldn't bare it he couldn't cope with it.

**Please don't kill me or hate me for that matter I know drama drama drama but you just have to wait and see what happens next and I would love to read some of your ideas or reviews! THANKS A BUNCH! Love Noor**


	12. Just some fun!

**Hey everyone I'm sorry it took a little longer to post, but here it is. Enjoy! And please don't forget to review! **

Chapter 12: Just fun!

2 week later.

Marissa was fully recovered after the accident, she was feeling a lot better and Ryan and Marissa were doing very well, Summer and Seth were also doing great. They all went to Harbor and Sandy informed Dr. Kim about Marissa's situation.

At the diner:

Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth sat at their favourite boot.

Marissa: So, I have a doctor's appointment in about 2 hours.

Summer: Why?

Ryan: Well, Dr. Coring is going to do an echo to see if the baby is alright.

Summer: Ooh right.

Seth: So you 2 are going to the Dr.

Marissa: Yes we are.

Summer: Okay, but we still have like 2 hours don't we?

Ryan: Yes…why?

Summer: Well, we could do something fun, we haven't done something fun in a long time.

Seth: What do you want to do?

Marissa: Yeah…

Summer: Well, I thought we could eat our buggers, and then go to the beach and swim, enjoy the water just the four of us.

Marissa: But I don't have my bikini with me.

Summer: Neither do I, but you could come with me and get a bikini from me, and Atwood and Cohen can go and get their shorts and we'll meet them at the beach.

Marissa: Summer, I think that your bikini is a little small.

Summer: What are you talking about you're just three weeks pregnant, you don't see anything Coop please!

Ryan: Yeah, Summer's right about that one.

Summer: Thanks Atwood, so we'll see you and Cohen in about 20 minutes on the beach.

Seth: Yeah cool.

Seth gave Summer a passionate kiss, and Ryan did the same thing with Marissa, then the boys got in the Range and Summer and Marissa got in the BMW.

At the Beach:

Ryan and Seth were at the beach already when the girls came to them.

Seth: Finally what took you so long?

Marissa: Seth we're 1 minute early.

Seth: Yeah well I don't like waiting.

Summer: Okay someone is in a mood.

Seth: No I'm not…

Ryan looked at Seth with his 'Right..' look.

Seth: Okay, maybe a little why don't we go swim.

Summer: Uhm, well Coop and I were thinking and we want to work on our tan, so we're sun baiting.

Ryan: But you wanted to go swimming in the first place.

Marissa: Yeah well she changed her mind and so did I, so….

Summer: Have fun!

Ryan and Seth looked at each other with a big smile on their faces, the girls were taking their clothes off to go sun baiting, Ryan picked Marissa up, and Seth did the same thing with Summer

Summer: Cohen what are you doing? Cohen

Marissa: Ryan no. AAAAAH

Ryan and Seth were running to the water with their girlfriends in their arms, they al got in the water. Then Marissa and Summer looked at each other and they knew what they were going to do, Marissa jumped on Seth's back to let him 'drown' in the water and Summer did the same thing only on Ryan's back. They had so much fun. The time was passing by so quickly, before they knew it they had to go to Marissa's doctor's appointment.

Marissa: This was so fun you guys, but now Ryan and I need to go.

Summer: Yeah it was so great.

Ryan: So see you guys back at home.

Seth: Yeah sure buddy.

Ryan and Marissa got into the Range and Summer and Seth got into the BMW, Summer and Seth drove to the Cohen's. Marissa and Ryan drove to the hospital.

At the Hospital:

Marissa and Ryan were sitting in the waiting room; they were both very nervous Ryan was holding Marissa's hand in his there fingers intertwined and they just sat there in silence, until Dr. Coring appeared.

Dr. Coring: So, Marissa and Ryan are you ready?

Marissa: Yeah kind off, I'm just nervous.

Dr. Coring: Oh you don't have to be I promise.

They got into a small room

Dr. Coring: Marissa, you can just lie down and take off your dress.

Marissa lay there in her bikini, very uncomfortable, Ryan didn't say a word he was so nervous he did however hold Marissa's hand all the time, Dr. Coring rolled a little TV to Marissa's bed.

Dr. Coring: Okay well I have a gel that I have to put on your stomach, but I have to warn you it is very cold.

Marissa: Okay.

Dr. Coring put the gel on Marissa's stomach, Marissa squeezed Ryan's hand a little he squeezed back and looked at her.

Marissa: So…

Dr. Coring: The baby is fine.

Ryan: Really?

Dr. Coring: Yes, do you see that.

The Dr. pointed a place on the TV-screen.

Marissa: Yes.

Dr. Coring: Those are the baby's feet.

Ryan: Wow.

Marissa was crying tears off joy and Ryan had a huge smile on his face, Ryan kissed Marissa's fore head they were so happy, the Dr told them to come back in 2 months.

Marissa and Ryan left the hospital and went back to the Cohen's they told them everything the Dr. said they had pictures and showed them to everyone, everyone was so excited. Marissa and Ryan bought the house Sandy recommended and Seth and Summer bought the one next to it.

6 Months later:

Marissa and Ryan went to all the Dr. appointments they had together, they were living in their new house for a month now and Summer and Seth also lived in their house for a month. It was a lovely summer night and Marissa was sitting in the park with Ryan, Summer and Seth. Marissa's stomach was already visible, but she looked amazing the only thing that became a little bigger were her breasts. Ryan sat up against a tree Marissa lay down with her head in his lap, Summer and Seth were sitting the same position only Summer sat and Seth was lying down. They were talking about how amazing there summer was and that they needed to go to college in a month, they were excited about it, but also very nervous. They decided to go home and order some Thai and watch some movies. They stood up and walked to their house Summer and Seth hand in hand and Marissa and Ryan hand in hand. It was so nice to be happy and don't have to worry about all kinds of stuff!

**I hope you enjoyed it I'll post some more soon! **


	13. First Day

**Enjoy and please read and review! Love Noor**

Chapter 13: First day

It was very hot in California. the summer was just over and it was the fantastic four's first college day. Ryan and Seth had class in the morning until the afternoon and Marissa and Summer had class in the evening. Ryan woke up and he saw Marissa still sleeping so he just stood up trying to make as less noise as he could. Seth also woke up and also saw Summer sleeping he did the exact same thing as Ryan. Ryan made himself a cup of coffee so did Seth, but in his apartment of course. Ryan grabbed his cereal as usual and ate it with his black cup of coffee. After that the boys took a shower. Ryan and Seth were both finished. Ryan called Seth to tell him to meet him outside.

Seth: Hello

Ryan: Hey it's me are you ready?

Seth: Yeah man.

Ryan: So see you outside.

Seth: See yah outside.

Ryan: Okay.

Ryan hung up the phone, but before leaving he quickly went upstairs as did Seth. Ryan came in his bedroom and still saw Marissa sleeping like an angel he kissed her on her forehead and she woke up.

Marissa: Morning.

Ryan: Morning.

Marissa: So are you going?

Ryan: Yeah I already called Seth to say he had to go outside.

Marissa: Ooh… you sure you can't stay for 5 minutes.

Ryan: Are you trying to seduce me?

Marissa: Maybe...

Ryan leaned over and kissed Marissa, but when he wanted to pull away she started kissing him passionately

Ryan: Okay… but I just have 5 minutes maybe 6.

What Ryan didn't know was that Summer and Seth were doing the exact same thing in their bedroom.

Seth: Sum I really need to go Ryan's gonna kill me.

Summer: So go.

Seth: Uhm 5 minutes not more.

Summer: Ooh Cohen you're such an easy man.

And with that Seth rolled on the bed kissing Summer passionately. 30 Minutes had gone by and Seth was searching for his clothes frantically Summer was smiling.

Seth: Okay now I really need to go.

Summer: Okay bye sweetie.

They gave each other a quick kiss so did Ryan and Marissa. Seth rushed himself outside to see if Ryan was waiting for him, but Ryan wasn't outside yet. Ryan came outside a few seconds after Seth.

Seth: Dude where were you?

Ryan: I forgot a book.

Ryan looked down guilty and Seth immediately knew what he'd been doing 'cause it was the exact same thing Seth had been doing but Ryan didn't need to know that.

Seth: Right…next time don't keep me waiting we are running late.

Ryan and Seth got into the Range Rover and drove off.

At Berkeley:

Ryan: So this is it…

Seth: Yeah this is it... ooh dude you have to promise me you'll have my back at college too.

Ryan: I promise, but I also promised Sandy and Kirsten I wouldn't get into any fights, so don't be a real big dork alright.

Seth: I can't make any promises.

There were 2 very cute girls walking towards Ryan and Seth, but Ryan and Seth didn't notice them.

Jennifer: Hey guys are you also freshmen?

Ryan: Yeah we are and were late. Bye.

Ryan immediately cut them off, and dragged Seth a long to their class. The girls looked at each other and smiled they high-fived each other and walked towards their class.

At Marissa and Ryan's house:

Marissa already showered and she was making an omelette for herself she was really hungry, but that was to be expected. The doorbell rang. Marissa opened the door and saw her best friend.

Marissa: Hey Sum.

Summer: Hey Coop.

Summer: How are you doing?

Marissa: I'm great, want something to eat I'm making an omelette.

Summer: Yeah sure.

Marissa and Summer sat down at the dining table talking about fashion, their boyfriends and of course the baby that was coming in about 2 months. Ryan had already finished the baby room it was very cute, the walls were green and every wall had one thick stripe brown on it. Marissa and Ryan still didn't know the sex of the baby so they thought that green was the best colour.

Summer: So you and Ryan are good.

Marissa: Yeah really good, and you and Seth are also really good right?

Summer: Yes, I'm so happy.

Marissa: Yeah me too.

Summer: So the boys are almost having lunch why don't we surprise them…

Marissa: What do you mean?

Summer: Well we could go to Berkeley and have lunch with them.

Marissa: I don't know Sum everyone is probably gonna look at me. I mean now you definitely see it.

Marissa was patting her stomach that was already big but that was really the only thing that was big the rest was pretty much the same.

Summer: So what you're beautiful. Come on.

Summer dragged Marissa along into the car and off to Berkeley.

At Berkeley:

The bell rang it was their lunch break finally.

Ryan: So where are we going to sit?

Seth: I don't know man. God I'm starving.

Ryan: Yeah I know me too.

Seth: So what was the deal with those girls sitting behind us in class?

Ryan: I don't know.

Marissa and Summer saw the boys and they decided to sneak up behind them.

Ryan: Listen we already told them we have girlfriends so just…Marissa!

Seth: Summer what are you doing here?

Summer: Well, it's nice to see you too sweetie.

Marissa: Yeah you already told who that you have girlfriends?

Ryan: Oh just some stupid college girls… nothing to worry about.

Ryan kissed Marissa and Seth kissed Summer, but what they didn't know was that Alison and Jennifer were watching. The fantastic four sat at a table laughing and talking. Alison and Jennifer were watching them the whole time)

Jennifer: Ali they really have girlfriends and one of them is pregnant!

Alison: Don't worry Jen those bitches are going down!

**I hope you liked it! **


	14. Eating together

**Here it goes thanks for your reviews they're awesome! Love Noor**

Chapter 14: Eating together.

At Berkeley:

Marissa, Ryan, Seth and Summer were still having lunch. Summer and Marissa saw Jennifer and Alison watching the entire break.

Summer: OMG those skanks are so not subtle.

Summer glared at Jennifer and Alison and Ryan and Seth almost choked in their coffee.

Ryan: Wow Summer whose not?

Summer: Those blond girls right there, they're totally checking you and Seth out.

Seth relaxed a bit and went back to eating his lunch.

Seth: Ooh yeah they were hitting on us today…

Summer: They what?

Ryan could feel a rage blackout coming and he stepped in not wanting to cause a scene on his first day. Marissa still hadn't said a thing she was just staring at Summer.

Ryan: Ooh Summer nothing happened it's cool they know we have girlfriends.

Marissa: Yeah maybe they do, but then tell me this why are they still checking you out?

Ryan: I don't know they're probably just bored or they're looking at our beautiful girlfriends.

Summer: OMG did she just give you a wink and a kiss in the air?

Seth: Relax she's probably just giving a wink to someone that sitting behind us.

They all turned around to see who was sitting behind them; Seth laughed a little and then turned to Summer.

Seth: (sarcastic) Ooh no one is sitting behind us.

Summer: I'm going to kill both of them.

Marissa: Hey Sum let's not let them ruin our lunch.

At the table where Jennifer and Alison were sitting:

Jen: OMG I can't believe she is pregnant.

Ali: I know how stupid is that? He can like get me and he's dating her.

Jen: Yeah I know, and that other girl is like so b.itchy did you see the glare she was giving me…what a b.itch. So how are we going to play it?

Ali: Well, tomorrow there is a school dance; I thought that we could seduce them then. You know kiss them and of course there girlfriends walk in that exact moment.

Jen: Oeh you're evil.

Ali: I know. It's gonna be great!

The bell rings and the lunch break is over Ryan and Marissa kiss each other so do Summer and Seth. Marissa and Summer both walk back to the car park and Ryan and Seth walk towards their classes.

In the BMW:

Summer: So Coop did you see that poster.

Marissa: Yeah I did, but I don't know if I want to go.

Summer: Of course you're going. If you're not going Ryan isn't going and then Seth also won't be going. Sweetie we really need a party. We need to celebrate on how good everything is going.

Marissa: Last time we celebrated something it didn't turn out so well.

Summer: Come on Coop this going to be fun! Please!

Summer looked at Marissa with puppy dog eyes and Marissa couldn't help but laugh and give in.

Marissa: Ooh alright, but I don't have anything to wear and I don't look that good and is it okay for me to go to a party with the baby coming in about 2 months.

Summer: Well, if you don't drink and if you don't party too much I'm sure it will be fine then.

Marissa: Okay, so why don't we go shopping? Did it have a theme?

Summer: Yeah shopping sounds great and I thought the theme was Las Vegas night.

Marissa: Cool, well let's go!

Summer: Sweet sweet shopping.

At the Cohen's:

Kirsten was making some coffee for herself and Julie. Their company New Match was a big success they didn't know that there were so much broken marriages in Newport.

Kirsten: So I thought we should throw a party for a new season and for our success. Julie are you listening to me?

Julie: Uhm yeah I totally agree.

Kirsten: Agree with what.

Julie: Well with the fact that… I'm sorry I was distracted.

Kirsten: You were? Julie you've been distracted this whole week, would you like to tell me what's going on?

Julie: I'm having a secret relationship Kiks, with Dr. Roberts.

Kirsten: Summer's dad?

Julie: Yeah.

Kirsten: Julie does Summer know about this does Marissa?

Julie: No like I told you it is a secret.

Kirsten: Julie you're too old to be playing these games.

Julie: Well, thank you Kirsten that was really nice of you calling me too old, but I love him it's not a game and I'm not with him for his money I just feel connected to him. I mean I have all the money I want and I bought that beautiful house right next to the beach.

Kirsten: Well if you're really in love with him then I guess you should come right out in the open and tell Marissa and Summer.

Julie: I guess you're right.

Kirsten: Now let's talk about our business.

Julie: Yeah that is a good idea.

At Marissa and Ryan's place:

Marissa and Summer were trying on the dresses they bought and Ryan and Seth just got home. Seth decided to go home with Ryan.

Ryan: I'm home!

Marissa: Ooh hey sweetie Summer and I will be down in a minute.

Ryan: Okay.

Ryan and Seth got themselves some beer and went to the living room to play some Star Wars on the PS2. Marissa and Summer both got dressed and went down stairs. They saw the boys and interrupted their game Marissa kissed Ryan and Summer kissed Seth.

Seth: Well hello.

Summer: Hello.

Marissa: So what are we going to eat, we really need to decide on that because Summer and I need to go in two hours.

Ryan: Uh do you want to order something.

Marissa: No I thought we could cook.

Summer: Yeah we could all eat together and then Marissa and I need to go to our classes.

Seth: Okay cool, so what do you want to make.

Ryan: Well you could always make Mac and Cheese.

Ryan laughed a little and then looked at Marissa; she smiled at him and hit his chest playfully.

Marissa: Very funny. Hey Seth you can use the grill right.

Seth: Yeah…

Ryan: We have a grill in the backyard.

Seth: Well then it's gonna be the grill.

Seth grilled some steak and some corn Marissa baked some potatoes and they all ate together in the backyard. It was really nice they watched the sunset and then it was time for Marissa and Summer to go to their classes.

Marissa: Sum we really need to go.

Summer: Yeah I know. Bye sweetie.

Seth: Bye I love you

Summer: I love you too

Ryan: See yah later you want me to pick you up?

Marissa: Yeah that would be nice. Love you.

Ryan: Love you too.

The girls got into the BMW and the boys grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went back to their Star Wars game.

**Okay so that was some fluff I hope you liked it please review! Love Noor**


	15. I need to tell you something

**Hey guys, here is my next part I hope you like it please let me know. R&R. Love Noor. **

Chapter 15: I need to tell you something

At the Cohen's:

Sandy just got home from work and Kirsten and Julie were discussing the party for their company. Julie was going to stay for dinner at the Cohen's.

Kirsten: Oh sweetie you're home.

Sandy: Hey baby.

Sandy kisses Kirsten. Julie comes into the kitchen and clears her throat she laughs a little, because Sandy isn't embarrassed but Kirsten is.

Julie: Hello Sandy.

Sandy: Hello Julie, how are you?

Julie: I'm great.

Sandy: Good, what are you making sweetie?

Kirsten: Lasagne

Julie: Well kiki it smells delicious.

Kirsten: Thank you Julie.

Sandy: So did you call the kids.

Julie: I called Marissa and I asked how everyone was doing. She said that they were doing great and Marissa's pregnancy is almost over. She also said that boys loved their first day of college.

Sandy: Ooh that's good.

Kirsten: Yeah I'm so proud of them all four of them.

Julie: I know I was a real bitch to Ryan and I now know why.

Sandy: Well you never told us so why?

Julie: It was just, I had a terrible relationship with Marissa and Ryan was the only one she could talk to and was he was also the only one who really listened, I know now it wasn't because he wasn't right for my daughter. The thing is he was too right.

You know what I mean?

Kirsten: Yeah I actually think I do, but we have talked enough about the past dinner is ready so let's eat.

Sandy: Good idea.

At the F.I.D.M.:

Summer and Marissa both get into their classes and they have like all the same classes which they're very happy about. The bell rings and the hallways are full with students.

Summer: Coop I didn't know boys went to the fashion school.

Marissa: Sum they're all gay.

Summer: No they're not I talked to that girl that sat next to us when you went to the bathroom and she said that almost every boy is straight. I mean how can that be, they're so cute.

Marissa: Really wow that doesn't make sense, but we already have boyfriends so we don't need to worry about that.

Summer: I know Coop I know.

Summer and Marissa walk to the front of the school they see Ryan and Seth aren't there yet and sit on a bench.

Marissa: Summer, are you okay you look very tired.

Summer: No I'm not; Coop I need to tell you something and you have to promise you will not tell Ryan!

Marissa: Yeah sure I'll promise…you can trust me.

Summer: Well it's Seth he…

The bell rings one more time and Ryan and Seth show up in the car park.

In the Range Rover:

Ryan and Seth were on their way to the F.I.D.M. to pick Summer and Marissa up.

Seth: So dude how are you and Marissa?

Ryan: Good, I can't wait for the baby to come at first I was really scared because I thought we were to young but now I can't wait.

Seth: Yeah I can't wait to become an uncle.

Ryan: Hey Seth, I never really thanked you for always believing in me.

Seth: Hey we're brothers.

Seth smiled a little at Ryan and Ryan smiled back.

Ryan: Okay enough of the emotions let's talk about something else. You are very happy lately is something going on between you and Summer?

Seth: Well you're right.

Ryan drove into the car park and parked the car in front of the school oblivious to Summer and Marissa.

Ryan: So tell me.

Seth: Well if I tell you, you have to promise to not tell Marissa.

Ryan: Yeah okay I promise.

Seth: Well Summer…

Marissa was knocking on the car door trying to tell Seth that Summer was waiting for him in the BMW.

Seth: Ooh holey Moses she scared me, Ryan I'll tell you later. Bye.

Ryan: Bye!

Ryan was confused by this and Seth jumped out of the car and ran to Summer only to be replaced by Marissa who kissed.

**Hope you enjoyed it R&R!**


	16. The Dance

**Here it goes! Review! Love Noor**

Chapter 16: The dance

At the dance:

Marissa, Summer, Seth and Ryan were enjoying themselves chatting about things. The girls looked amazing in their dresses and the boys looked very handsome in their suites. Ali and Jen were observing the boys and their girls the entire time. They were ready for their war.

Marissa: So baby do you want to…

Ryan: Dance?

Marissa: Yes.

Ryan: For you anything.

Ryan took Marissa's hand and as they were dancing very close Marissa's head on Ryan's shoulder, Ryan's arms tightly around Marissa their song was heard For ever young by Alphaville.

Marissa: Hey sweetie this is our song.

Ryan: Yeah I know, it is meant to be.

Marissa: You mean we are.

And as Marissa said that Ryan leaned closer and started kissing her at first it was just a quick kiss, but it soon went from quick to passionate. Seth and Summer were still sitting at the table, Summer looked very tired and Seth looked very happy.

Seth: So you want to dance.

Summer: I'm very tired Seth.

Seth: Summer come on, live a little. Come on I'm sweeping you of your feet.

Summer laughed when she heard that sentence and said.

Summer: The sad part is you kinda are.

Both started laughing and were now also dancing they were dancing a few seconds when their song was heard. Wonderwall by Ryan Adams. The couples were done dancing and the boys decided to get drinks for everyone. Summer and Marissa were sitting again at the same table.

Summer: You and Ryan are doing good aren't you?

Marissa: Yeah we are I love him so much there is no one else in the world I'd rather be with. But I mean you and Seth have the same.

Summer: Yeah I know I love him to so much, but sometimes he makes it far too difficult for me.

Ryan and Seth are at the bar trying to order, but it was very crowdie and everyone is ordering something for their turn.

Ryan: So man it is nice huh?

Seth: Yeah I know everything is going so good between me and Summer, I love her so much.

Ryan: Yeah I can see that man I'm happy for you, and I won't admit it to anyone else but uhm I love Marissa and I can't live without her. I know it sounds very cheesy, but that's how I feel. And I only tell you this cause you're my brother and I trust you.

Seth: Thanks man that means a lot.

Ryan: About last night you were trying to tell me something, but Marissa was there, so dude what was making you so happy and what is still making you happy?

While Ryan asked that question he felt someone grabbed him, and so did Seth.

Marissa: Ooh Summer I forgot to ask you what you were trying to say the other night. It had something to do with Seth that he was…

Summer: Yeah well…

While Summer was trying to explain she saw something from the corner of her eye. Were Seth and Ryan just kissing Ali and Jen?

**Dun dun dun! I'm in a posting mood so you'll get a lot of posts be prepared be very prepared! Love Noor**


	17. This can't be happening

**Here is the next part I have to worn you it is kind of intense! As I said before I'm in a posting mood so you'll have a lot of posts today just review please! Love Noor**

Chapter 17: This can't be happening

The dance

Jen and Ali were kissing Ryan and Seth, thankfully Seth and Ryan didn't want that at all, they were just very surprised, but it soon became anger. Ryan acted very quickly and threw Ali off and Seth did the same thing to Jen. Marissa and Summer were shocked but were relieved when they saw what their boyfriends did. Summer took Marissa's hand and they rushed over to them.

Summer: What the hell are you doing stupid skanks!

Jen: Who is the skank?

Summer: Ooh you didn't go there you slut.

Summer was getting a rage black out and Seth was not noticing it, before Ryan, Marissa and Seth knew it Summer had punched Jen, Ryan saw it he immediately held Summer back for the next punch

Ryan: Summer calm down they're not worth it.

Seth: Sweetie calm down ok?

Marissa:(to Ali and Jen) You are so lame.

Ali: That coming from a girl who's carrying a child at the age of 18.

Ryan: Don't you talk to her. Go now!

Jen & Ali: We're gone!

Seth: Are you ok?

Summer: Yeah I'm sorry I've never really punched someone before.

Seth, Marissa and Ryan all looked at Summer with a 'what did you say' look.

Summer: Except for Cohen.

Marissa: Ryan I want to go home can we go please?

Ryan: Yeah sure.

Ryan took Marissa's hand she was really embarrassed everyone was looking at her one single tear came running down her face. Summer noticed that she took Marissa's other hand and squeezed it lightly. They walked out of the club where the party was held. Seth and Summer sat in the backseat of the Range Rover and Ryan and Marissa were sitting in the front seat Seth and Summer were sleeping as was Marissa Ryan thought. After a while of crying Marissa cried herself to sleep. They arrived and Ryan woke Summer and Seth without wanting Marissa to wake up too.

Summer: Seth we're home wake up.

Seth: What?

Summer: We're home.

Seth: Oh okay.

Summer: Thanks Atwood see you tomorrow.

Ryan: Yeah see yah.

At Ryan and Marissa's house:

Ryan saw Marissa sleeping beautifully he didn't want to wake her, so he decided to carry her inside, although she was now 7 months pregnant she wasn't heavy at all. She was now lying in her bed and Ryan kissed her on her head he took her clothes off and then did the same thing to him. Ryan was sleeping when his phone rang.

Ryan: Hello

Man: Am I speaking with the son of Mr. and Mrs. Cohen.

Ryan: Yeah you are, who am I speaking with?

Man: I'm police officer Johnson. I'm calling you because your parents got into a car accident I understand you have a brother too Mr. Seth Cohen we tried to call him, but he didn't answer.

Ryan felt fear overtake him they were okay right? But why would a police officer call him in the middle of the night if they weren't.

Ryan: Are they okay?

Officer Johnson: I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone, but your parents passed away.

Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing this couldn't be true he dropped the phone and started screaming.

Ryan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

He started crying very hard it woke Marissa up she was shocked to see Ryan like this. She was getting very scared. Ryan stood up and started punching the wall he was crying so hard all of his emotions came out. This couldn't be happening Marissa stood up very scared and she stopped Ryan and he turned around and cried in her arms.

Marissa: Ryan wake up sweetie, wake up.

Ryan: Sandy Kirsten. Dad, Mom.

Marissa: Ryan you're having a nightmare wake up.

Ryan: Marissa…

Marissa: Hey what's going on you're crying and you were kicking and screaming.

Ryan: I had the worst nightmare ever. Kirsten and Sandy they were they were dead.

Ryan was really relieved but he was still trying to calm down. Marissa went over to the bathroom and saw that it was 3 am she got Ryan a glass of water and he calmed down after a few minutes they just sat there together. When suddenly the phone rang and they were both awake they looked at each other.

Marissa: Who call's at 3 in the morning.

Ryan was scared that his nightmare was going to become reality. Marissa got up and decided to answer. Marissa took a shaky breathe and answered the phone also scared as hell.

Marissa: Hello…

**Oeh I'm evil who knows maybe the nightmare will some true! Love Noor**


	18. Early wake up call

**Hey guys here is the next part d.amn I'm posting so freaking much! Love Noor**

Chapter 18: Early wake up call.

At Marissa and Ryan's house:

Marissa: Hello...

Ryan looked very scared as did Marissa.

Woman: Marissa hi... uh sorry that I call you so late or early

Marissa: Kirsten hey.

Now Ryan looks beyond scared his nightmare couldn't come true. Could it?

Kirsten: I'm sorry I thought you were asleep.

Marissa: We were but Ryan had a nightmare and then you called.

Marissa thought about Ryan's nightmare and she got scared

Marissa: Kirsten is something wrong, please tell me it isn't.

Kirsten: Oh no sweetie nothing's wrong I just called you to leave a message saying that your mom and I are having a party this Saturday for New Match and I wanted to invite you all. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd call you first I thought you two would sleep right through the ringing I guess you don't. I'm sorry if I scared.

Marissa: Oh it's okay I'm just glad you're okay.

Ryan was relieved that nothing was wrong but he did want to talk to his mother.

Ryan: Can I talk to her?

Marissa Kirsten Ryan wants to talk to you. Goodnight.

Kirsten: Okay sweetie goodnight... Hey sweetie are you okay I heard you had a bad nightmare.

Ryan: Yeah I'm fine now and this is gonna sound really weird but I just want to tell you that every since I moved in with you, that you're my mom and Sandy is my dad for me and I love you both so much and it would kill me if I lost one of you...I'm sorry I don't want to scare you or anything I just needed to tell you that before I could go back to sleep.

Kirsten was touched by what Ryan was telling her. Sandy and she loved him to so much and if anything would happen to him it would destroy her whole family.

Kirsten: Thank you son I love you too.

Ryan: Okay I'll see you...

Kirsten: You'll see us Saturday. Marissa will fill you in on everything goodnight sweetie if something's wrong you know you just got to call.

Ryan: I know thanks goodnight.

They hung up and Ryan lied back down Marissa lied back down too on Ryan's chest he kissed her forehead and they were fast a sleep. It was now 9 am and they heard someone knocking on their door.

Seth: Hey bro morning.

Seth was standing in front of Ryan with a big smile and Ryan looked dishevelled standing in front of him in his boxers he gave Seth a angry look.

Ryan: Seth it's like 9 in the morning and we don't even have class!

Seth: I know but me and Summer were up early and we decided you two could use healthy massively over the top breakfast. Summer came from behind Ryan still in her pj's and her hair messy like she was dragged out of bed which probably happened.

Summer: Speak for yourself Cohen you woke me up. I was just kissing Orlando Bloom...it was such a nice dream. You know what I have an idea, why don't you and Atwood set the table make some coffee and wake Marissa and me up when you're ready. Atwood is Coop still in bed?

Ryan: Yep she is and if you would keep your man in yours I would be still in mine fast a sleep with Marissa, but now you get to take my place.

Summer wasn't even listening anymore to Ryan she was so tired she couldn't wait to go back to sleep.

Ryan: Seth I'm gonna take a shower and you can do all the things Summer told you to do. Okay...good.

Seth: Atwood you get back here soon my man!

Ryan: Seth don't call me Atwood it sounds weird when you say it.

Seth: Why does Summer always get to say the cool nicknames and everyone tells me to shut up.

Summer got into bed very carefully she was trying not to wake Marissa but Marissa had heard the entire conversation and laughed slightly she turned around.

Marissa: Hey Sum.

Summer: Oh good you're awake, Coop you've got to help me.

Marissa: Okay... is everything okay cause you don't look that way.

Summer: Remember that day when I was going to tell you something and we were interrupted.

Marissa: Yeah I do.

Summer: I've been going crazy keeping this for myself.

Marissa: Okay shoot...

Summer: Well it's Seth all he wants to do is have sex.

Marissa: (sarcastic) You poor thing.

Summer: Coop he wants to have a baby, he sees how happy you and Ryan are and he says he wants that too.

Summer says it very serious and Marissa is trying to keep a straight face but she can't and she bursts out in laughter.

Summer: I'm serious Coop you've got to help me.

Marissa: Okay I'm sorry have you told him you're not ready.

Summer: No I said I wanted to try but I'm still taking my birth control pill.

Marissa: Summer...

Summer: Coop he was so happy when he asked I couldn't say no.

Marissa: Okay but you've got to tell him we'll make a plan I promise.

Ryan was already downstairs he was helping Seth set the table. Seth had just told him that Summer and he were trying to have a baby. Ryan thought he was joking but then realised he wasn't. Ryan hadn't seen Seth this happy in a while. He was happy for him. He swore he wouldn't tell Marissa and Marissa swore she wouldn't tell Ryan what they didn't know was that they knew the same thing, but Marissa knew what Summer wanted and Ryan knew what Seth wanted.

**I hope you liked it please let me know what you think! **


	19. The anouncement!

**Next chapter her it goes please keep reviewing! Love Noor.**

Chapter 19: The announcement

At Ryan and Marissa's place:

It was now Saturday and Summer and Seth were sitting on Marissa and Ryan's couch waiting for them to finish getting dressed to go to Newport. Summer looked very tired and wasn't in the mood for a party. Seth had a plan bottled up in his mind he was going to do something uneventful that night at the party.

Ryan: We're ready.

Summer: Thank god!

Marissa: So I was thinking before we go to Sandy and Kirsten maybe we could go to the diner order pancakes and black and white milkshakes what'd you say?

Seth: Sounds great. Now let's go.

Ryan and Marissa still stood in their kitchen while Summer and Seth were walking to the door. Seth shared a look with Ryan an 'I'm so happy' look, which made Ryan laugh. At the same time Summer shared a look with Marissa the 'I want to sleep' look which made Marissa laugh. Now Ryan and Marissa were both laughing and they looked at each other like they did something wrong.

Ryan: What are you laughing about?

Marissa: I could ask you the same thing.

Ryan: I was just thinking.

Marissa: Me too.

Ryan: Let's go.

Marissa: Yeah that good idea.

Marissa and Ryan had a very awkward moment. They all went to the Range Rover Summer and Seth sat in the back and Ryan and Marissa sat in the front, They arrived in Newport and got to the Diner, they sat at their favourite booth.

The Diner:

Marissa: Ooh it is so good to be home!

Summer: Yeah I know although I could use some sleep right about now.

Marissa just bursts out in laughter and Seth and Ryan look confused.

Seth: I need to pie (to Summer) do you need to pie?

Summer: Yeah I do.

Summer and Seth leave the booth together.

Ryan: Why were you laughing what was so funny?

Marissa: Ryan I promised Summer I wouldn't tell anything, but why are you smiling constantly?

Ryan: I promised Seth I wouldn't tell anything.

Marissa: Oooh, do you think they told us the same thing.

Ryan: There is only one way to find out, right?

Marissa: Yeah. So you want to go first.

Ryan: Well, Seth is very happy because he is trying to have a baby with Summer and I've never seen him this happy.

Marissa: Really? Because Summer is very tired and uhm well she doesn't want to have a baby, but she didn't want to hurt Seth's feeling.

Ryan: But I mean they're trying already so if Summer gets pregnant what does she want to do get an abortion.

Marissa: Ryan, she is still taking her birth control pill.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: I know, but they need to sort it out together.

Summer: Hey guys.

Ryan: Hey Summer.

Summer: You two are so not subtle at all.

Marissa: What do you mean?

Mariss and Ryan shared a 'busted' look and looked at Summer who laughed a little.

Summer: Well it is obvious you were talking dirty to each other you know what just get a room, were going to the Cohen's so you two can take the pool house.

Ryan: Yeah that's totally what we were talking about totally I mean we wouldn't talk about anything else that would just be weird and so none of our business.

Summer looked at Marissa with a very confused and frightened expression the only one who talked that much was Seth and now Ryan was second Seth at the same time Marissa kicked Ryan under the table he looked at her and she gave him a Shut up! Look. Ryan laughed a little uneasy.

Ryan: So uhm where's Seth?

Seth: Somebody say my name?

Marissa didn't want to make things even more awkward and looked at her watch.

Marissa: Oh god look at the time we need to go.

She grabbed Ryan's arm and dragged him with her, Summer and Seth just followed both oblivious to what was going on.

The Cohen's:

Kirsten: Oh my boys.

Kirsten hugs Ryan and Seth tightly and kisses them both on their cheeks

Kirsten: I missed you so much!

Ryan: I missed you too.

Seth: Yeah what he says, so where's dad?

Kirsten: Oh he is already at the beach checking the mic, setting the tables, checking the guest list.

Ryan and Seth both look sympathetic

Kirsten: Don't look at me that way he offered. Oh and there are my girls, I missed you too also very much.

Summer: Thanks Mrs. C we also missed you.

Kirsten: Thank you Summer you two look beautiful and Marissa you're going to be a beautiful mother. Now let's go we don't want to be late.

At the Beach:

Julie: Marissa honey, I missed you sweetie.

Marissa: Hi mom I missed you too.

Julie: Hello Ryan how are you honey you look very handsome.

Ryan looks a surprised and blushes. Marissa takes his hand and smiles at him.

Ryan: Thank you.

Sandy: There are my sons how are you two doing?

Seth: Oh good dad.

Ryan: Seth can I talk to you for a minute.

Marissa: Ryan what are you going to do?

Ryan: I need to tell him.

Marissa: Okay but uhm don't say it that hard, just say that he needs to talk to Summer.

Ryan: Yeah I will.

Seth: So what's wrong dude?

Ryan: I just wanted to ask if you're sure to announce this whole trying to get pregnant thing, maybe you should talk to Summer once more.

Seth: Nonsense, I need to go the stage is all mine Ryan I'm going to say it right now wish me luck.

Seth runs off to the set up stage and Ryan runs after him.

Ryan: Seth…

Seth: Ladies and gentleman can I have your attention please?

Summer: What is he doing?

Marissa: I don't know are you okay you don't look so well.

Summer: I don't feel well.

Summer collapses just out of nothing. Ryan and Seth see this happening and Marissa is already screaming for someone to call an ambulance. They both run over to where Summer is and Ryan grabs her face tapping it lightly. Seth checks her pulse and grabs her hand. Marissa is crying while she's sitting on the floor with Summer's head on her lap.

Ryan: Summer wake up.

Seth: What's going on, Summer sweetie wake up, please wake up!

**Hope you liked it R & R please **


	20. What's going on?

**Hey guys thanks so much for your reviews!! Loved them all! This post is a bit shocking/dramatic and I can assure you that it will be for a little while! Love Noor**

Chapter 20: What's going on?

Seth: Summer!!

Ryan: Seth please calm down, go get her some water.

Marissa was crying and was panicking as was Kirsten and Sandy ran after Seth to calm him down. Ryan now lifted Summer and she was still unconscious.

Ryan: Summer if you here me, wake up.

Marissa: Ryan…what is going…to happen.

Ryan: I don't know sweetie.

Kirsten: Did you check her pulse?

Ryan: No not yet

Ryan checked Summer's pulse; he then again lifted her (like he did with Marissa in The Escape))

Ryan: It is really weak.

Marissa: But we don't even know what's going on.

Seth came running back with some water, hid face was pale and he felt as if he was going to pass out.

Ryan: Splash it on her face Seth.

Seth: Okay.

He did what was told him to do. Summer reacted a little which was a relieve to everyone, but she didn't wake up. The ambulance came rushing inside.

Paramedic: What is going on?

Ryan: Well she just fell and now she's unconscious.

Paramedic: Did she say she didn't feel well.

Marissa: She said she was really tired, but that's it.

There were to Paramedics, Paramedic 1 and Paramedic 2.

Paramedic 1: We need to take her to hospital right now, her pulse is really weak.

Paramedic 2: Okay. Sir you can let go of her now and put her on the stretcher.

Ryan: Okay.

Paramedic 1: Are you her husband or boyfriend or family.

Ryan: No she's my brother's girlfriend.

Seth: Can I come with her I'm her boyfriend.

Paramedic 1: Yeah sure, but we can only take one.

Seth looked over at Marissa knowing she would probably also wanted to go. Marissa knew that Seth was thinking this and immediately said.

Marissa: Seth you go, Ryan and I'll take the car and we'll follow you to hospital.

Seth: Thanks.

With that Seth run after the paramedics and got in the ambulance holding Summer's hand.

The Range Rover:

Marissa: You think she's going to be okay?

Ryan: Summer is strong she'll be fine I promise.

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan: Yeah.

Marissa: You don't think it is because of that Seth you know wanted to have…

Ryan: Honestly I don't know.

Marissa: Aaah OH MY GOD!!

Ryan: Marissa what's wrong?

Marissa: Oh my baby it hurts.

Ryan: What hurts?

Marissa: The baby I think I'm having a contraction!?

Ryan: Oh

Ryan was holding Marissa's hand and was driving a lot faster now. He occasionally looked over at Marissa to make sure she wasn't passing out she was screaming like hell and crying really hard.

Ryan: Sweetie I'm here I love you.

Marissa: Aaaaah I love you to.

Ryan and Marissa locked eyes and they both smiled and stared into each other's eyes.

Marissa: Ryan watch the road! Nooo!!!

Ryan: FUCK!

**Cliffhanger I know don't hate me!!! Please tell me what you thought! I'll post more soon! Love Noor**


	21. The drama never ends

**Hey guys again a big thanks for all your reviews this post is a little more dramatic then the previous one! Just read and review please! Love Noor! Sorry for the lack of updates but please I love your reviews and I haven't been getting much of them so please keep reviewing and one more thing it does get better! No worries xoxo!**

Chapter 21: The drama never ends

At the Hospital:

Sandy and Kirsten came in the hospital they came their to support Seth and Summer

Seth: Hey.

Kirsten: Hey sweetie how is she?

Seth: They're examining her.

Sandy: She'll be fine Seth.

Seth: I hope so, where are Ryan and Marissa?

Kirsten: I don't know they probably took the highway.

Sandy: They should be her soon.

Sandy rubbed Seth's back and tried to support him he knew Seth was blaming himself for whatever happened to Summer.

The Dr. that was examining Summer came in to the waiting room.

Dr McLeod: Are you here for Summer Roberts.

Seth: Yes we are, is she okay?

Dr McLeod: Are you her husband?

Seth: No I'm her boyfriend.

Dr McLeod: Well, it is part of the pregnancy you can get morning sickness, but Summer had an other symptom you can also pass out for no reason, mostly pregnant women pass out because they're stressed or to warm.

Seth: Wait pregnant? Summer's pregnant?

Dr McLeod: You didn't know.

Seth: No I didn't. Thank you.

Dr McLeod: You're welcome.

Seth was relaxed and smiled he felt a weight leave his shoulders.

Back to the Range Rover:

There was a whole scene the Range Rover was hit by a truck and it the fell into the river. Everyone was watching and Marissa saw that the Range Rover was becoming flooded water rushed it self in.

Marissa: Ryan wake up!!! Please wake up!!! Oh my god!!!

Marissa tried to open the door but she couldn't it was blocked by all the water. People stood watching the scene next to the river. Some were sighing and others were calling an ambulance and the police, the fire department. A few man were swimming to the Range Rover and they got there two were going to Marissa's side and two were going to Ryan's side. Marissa saw them and the two men were ticking on the window, they were trying to tell Marissa to open her window and get out. The water was now al the way up to Marissa's breast. She was panicking the higher it came she checked Ryan's pulse and could still feel a little heart beat. He looked the worst of the two of them, when it happened he pushed Marissa back with on arm so she wouldn't hit her head on the dashboard. He was not looking like Ryan at all blood was streaming down his face and his head was on the wheel, the airbag didn't help a bit. The men kept ticking on the window. Marissa tried to open her window; she tried to reach the button that would automatically let the window go down. She was pushing on it on both of them also for Ryan, but of course it didn't work. The water was now up to Marissa's neck she was also trying to hold Ryan's head so it wouldn't go down in the water. The men knew it didn't work they occasionally went back up to get some air. They needed to break the window; one of them looked for something to break the window with.

At the Hospital:

Some nurses came running down to Dr McLeod

Nurse: Dr McLeod there has been a big accident on the highway. A car crashed into a truck and then drove itself into the water. In the car there is a couple, the woman is still awake, but the man isn't anymore, and it won't take long for them to be unconscious or even worse. The water is already up to their mouths. I needed to tell you, so you can set up the E.R.

Dr McLeod: Okay thank you. I'm sorry Mr. Cohen duty calls.

Seth: No it's okay good luck.

Seth sits back down not even thinking it could be Ryan and Marissa he is just happy that nothing is wrong with Summer and that she's pregnant. Kirsten and Sandy are thinking the same as Seth.

Back to Ryan and Marissa:

The water already reached the roof and Marissa was unconscious now. The door was opened by the fire department firs they lifted the car of course. Ryan and Marissa were now laid down on the stretcher)

Paramedic 1: She is pregnant.

Police officer: The lady is named Marissa Cooper and the boy is named Ryan Atwood Cohen.

Paramedic2: We're losing the boy. We really need to go to hospital really quick!

Paramedic 1: The girl is back!

Marissa: Ryan, Ryan…where is he???

Paramedic 1: He's in good hands you'll see him soon.

Marissa: Okay…

Marissa's head fell back down on the stretcher she was too tired to discuss things with the paramedic.

At the hospital:

Summer got released and she was now holding hands with Seth, she was actually happy that she was pregnant. They were all walking towards the door to go home. When nurses came rushing to the door

Seth: I guess this are the people from the car accident.

Kirsten: Yes I guess so.

Seth, Summer, Sandy and Kirsten heard Dr McLeod talk to one of the nurses.

Dr McLeod: How old are they?

Nurse: The boy is 19 and the girl is 18 she is pregnant.

Kirsten: They are so young.

Sandy: I know.

Dr McLeod: What are their names?

Nurse: Uhm I thought it was Marissa Cooper and Ryan Atwood Cohen.

Dr McLeod: Cohen…

Ryan and Marissa were now rolled inside Ryan looked really scary he was unrecognisable, Marissa was awake again. Kirsten was so shocked as were Sandy, Seth and Summer.

Marissa: Where is Ryan!!!! I need Ryan.

Marissa hadn't even seen Kirsten, Sandy, Summer and Seth all she could see was a very battered Ryan who didn't wake up!

The four looked in shock at the tragedy that was in their lives once again and all Kirsten could say was.

Kirsten: OMG my baby!!

**That was intense please review! Love Noor**


	22. What did he do to deserve this?

**Thanks for the reviews again loved them all! Thank you thank you! Warning! This chapter is sad! Love Noor**

Chapter 22: What did he do to deserve this?

At the hospital:

Dr. McLeod: Is this your son?

Kirsten (crying): Yes…not again

Marissa: What is going on? Where's Ryan I need Ryan!!! Ryan sweetie talk to me please.

Marissa was crying and screaming while she was lying on her stretcher. Summer and Seth just stood there shocked and crying. Sandy had a tear rolling down his cheek but was to shocked and confused to talk or support Kirsten and Kirsten was crying letting the tears roll down her cheek and make their way to her shirt.

Nurse: Dr. I think he is having an internal bleeding.

Kirsten: What does that mean?

Dr. McLeod: That means we have to take him to the E.R. right away.

And with that Dr. McLeod rushed Ryan away with a few nurses running behind him.

One nurse was examining Marissa, Marissa was doing good she was aware of what had happened and was sitting on a hospital bed. The nurse was examining her stomach.

Marissa: I'm pregnant.

The nurse laughed a little already seeing that Marissa was pregnant and feeling it too.

Nurse: I'm aware of that miss.

Summer: Coop what happened.

Marissa: We were driving and we were worrying about you…I don't know really I heard him telling me that I was the love of his life and that he loved me and then I remember being in the water…Sum I didn't know what to do…he… he didn't wake up and he was bleeding I didn't… I didn't recognize him anymore…that's all I remember.

Kirsten was panicking she didn't know what her family what Ryan deserved to be in this position ones more it was all so hard and intense.

Marissa: I'm so sorry Kirsten, Sandy and Seth… where's Seth.

Summer: He probably just went outside to get some fresh air.

Kirsten: Marissa it isn't your fault.

Julie came rushing in the hospital Marissa was now already free to go she was putting her clothes on when she heard someone repeating the name Marissa Cooper. She finished getting dressed and went outside. To only see her mother standing there looking very shocked.

Julie: Marissa ooh sweetie. Are you okay? How is the baby? What happened?

Marissa: Mom I'm fine.

Julie: Why are you crying then sweetie, I got a call from the police that you were in the hospital that's all they told me.

Marissa: I'm fine but Ryan isn't. Mom I don't know what to do anymore. What did he ever do to deserve this?

Julie: It's going to be fine sweetie he'll be fine.

Outside:

Summer was now looking for Seth she couldn't find him anywhere she even went to the beach and came back but there was no sign of Seth.

Summer: Seth!! Seth?

Summer saw a man standing smoking a cigarette and decided to go and ask if he had seen Seth.

Summer: I'm sorry to disturb you but have you seen a tall young man barely has an ass and has black curls cute too.

Man: Yeah I guess is he skinny?

Summer: Yeah.

Man: He came out really shocked and just ran away don't know where to though.

Summer: Ooh okay well thank you.

Man: You're welcome.

Waiting room:

Julie: Ooh Kirsten how are you sweetie?

Kirsten: I can't take this anymore Julie. Where is Marissa?

Julie: Ooh she just went to get some fresh air.

Kirsten: I'm so sorry for her. It must be pretty hard on her.

Julie: Yeah, but he'll be fine I just know it Ryan is a fighter.

Sandy: Hey Julie.

Julie: Hey Sandy are you okay?

Sandy: I'll be better if I know what's going on.

Just then Dr. McLeod came walking out of the E.R., Marissa came back holding hands with Summer, it was as if her heart had stopped beating when she saw the expression on Dr. McLeod's face and he shook his head then she saw Julie and Kirsten both started crying she didn't know whether to go there or to escape?

**Okay I know a lot of drama and this chapter really isn't good if you have a bad heart but please review! Love Noor**


	23. You flee

**Hey guys here's the next post! Love Noor btw I just read the chapter out loud and it rhymes lol!!! Chapter twenty-three you flee! Lol! Anyway thanks for the reviews I would like some more though! Love Noor**

Chapter 23: You flee.

Waiting room:

Marissa was still looking from the Dr. to Julie to Kirsten. The Dr. gave Kirsten a tab on her shoulder and walked away. Summer also saw everything Marissa saw and didn't know what to do. Marissa then ran after the Dr.

Marissa: Dr. McLeod he is not dead is he?

Dr. McLeod: Miss Cooper I'm sorry I've an emergency I've got to go. Take care of yourself.

Marissa dropped on the ground thinking that Ryan was dead although Dr. McLeod didn't say it in those exact words. Marissa didn't want to live anymore if the love of her life was dead. She now got up and walked to the waiting room.

Julie: Sweetie where were you?

Marissa: I was…talking…to Dr. McLeod.

Julie: Ooh sweetie you're going to be fine.

Marissa: Mom how am I going to be fine Ryan died. He is dead.

Julie: What are you talking about? Ryan is not dead.

Marissa: What…?

Julie: He is not

Marissa: But?

Julie: He's not dead but he is in a…he's in a coma.

Marissa: He is…for how long?

Julie: You want to sit down maybe, before I tell you this.

Marissa: Juts tell me.

Julie: Well, Ryan is in pretty rough shape and they don't know how long it will take for him to wake up it could be weeks, months, or years.

Marissa: Years? Is it possible he could wake up in one day?

Julie: It is possible, but it almost never happens.

Marissa: But mom I'm going into labour in 2 months. What am I going to do?

Julie: You'll be fine you have me.

Kirsten: Hey Marissa are you okay?

Marissa: No I'm not.

Kirsten: I know what you mean I don't even know why I bothered asking. Uhm have you seen Seth I've got to tell him this.

Marissa: No, but I'm sure he just wants some time for himself. Where is Sandy?

Kirsten: He had to go to work.

Summer: I got everyone some coffee I thought you could use it.

Kirsten: Thank you Summer.

Julie: Kirsten why don't we go to your house and you could get some sleep, take a shower.

Kirsten: That is a good idea Marissa and Summer you are welcome to come too.

Marissa: Oh thank you, but I want to go home.

Summer: Yeah me to. I should probably look for Seth.

Kirsten: Okay

They all said their goodbyes and Marissa and Summer were now in the BMW driving to their home, on the radio a song appeared that was just for that moment.

**When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone, **

**When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on **

**Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes **

**Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along **

**When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on) **

**If you feel like letting go, (hold on) **

**When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on **

**'Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends **

**Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand **

**If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone **

**If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long, **

**When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on **

**Well, everybody hurts sometimes, **

**Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes **

**And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on **

**Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on **

**Everybody hurts. You are not alone. **

Marissa was crying and Summer was letting a tear escape too.

Summer: It's going to be okay Coop.

Summer parked the car before her house.

Summer: You want me to come with you?

Marissa: No I think I'll just take a shower and take a nap.

Summer: Okay I'll do the same thing and after that me and Cohen will come and support you with some pancakes coffee all that stuff.

Marissa gave Summer a half smile and got out of the car as did Summer they hugged each other and both went their separate ways.

Summer and Seth's house:

Summer came in and heard her phone ring she ran to the kitchen and answered it.

Summer: Hello?

Seth: Hey it's me.

Summer: Cohen where have you been I was worried about you.

Seth: I'm sorry, Summer I need some time.

Summer: Uhm for what.

Seth: To process this.

Summer: Okay how much time do you need an hour or do you want me to pick you up tonight or something?

Seth: I don't know how much time I need but I don't think this will all be gone in an hour or evening for that matter.

Summer: What are you saying?

Seth: I just need to be on my own, I just can't be their right now not knowing if Ryan will ever wake up.

Summer: But I need you I'm pregnant and what about Ryan he needs you too.

Seth: I'm sorry I don't do this because of you I love you more then anything in the world but I just need time.

With that Seth hung up the phone Summer was crying.

Ryan and Marissa's house:

Marissa was now sleeping she had the Model Home CD in the stereo and was listening to it in her sleep. Summer was out front she had a spare key and so she let herself in she bought some pancakes, and some coffee from Starbucks. She went upstairs Marissa heard her already she was crying into her pillow. Summer lay down next to her and they both cried them self to sleep.

_Because what do you do when the person that holds everything together isn't there anymore and can't hold everything together. Then you flee and you cry hoping that when you wake up the next day that person will be the one to wake you telling you it was all a bad dream._

**It just becomes sadder and sadder! Review please! Love Noor…trust me!!!! It won't be a lot more depressing I think...:D ooeh I'm evil! lol**


End file.
